Lady Luck
by Beginner15
Summary: Harriet wasn't sure how a night out ends up with her crashing into some kind of lab that comes straight out of a bad horror movie. Saving the kids that were still alive, that she understood. But keeping three, yeah, no. (Prompt#23 from bleeding-roses-16)
1. Chapter 1

The night was only beginning, street lights were turning on as the sky turned dark. It wasn't exactly breathtaking, but it has a charm to it, she thought. Her green eyes looked down at the streets from her hotel room. She turned as she closed the curtains. The hotel room was something Malfoy would like, even if it was made by Muggles.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her wild red hair slowly turned black as it straightened out. While Harriet will never be able to change like Tonks or Teddy. She's able to change her height, couple inches above and below her original one, her facial features and hair. In her opinion, it was more than anyone thought she could do. No one knows if it was her stubbornness or her luck, she thinks it's a bit of both.

A loud humming started as a handheld mirror started to vibrate on a table. Harriet summoned it to her, wincing when she caught it with her hand. Smiling, she tapped it. "-op being so impatient, Ron!"

"Hello, Mione." Her eyes shone brightly as her sister in everything but blood, stopped hitting someone out of the view. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Isn't it like midnight in Australia right now?"

The bushy haired woman smiled at her, as Harriet grinned back. "Yes, but I have great news, Harry! I found my parents earlier today. I was going to tell you at a more reasonable time, but I had to tell you." Her friend was shoved out of view as a red haired man took her place.

He grinned tiredly, "Bloody hell, Harry! How come you dressed like a girl?" He asked, it was obvious that he was ready to sleep for the night as he yawned, not even a second later. Harriet snickered as he was hit on the head by Hermione. "What was _that_ for?!" He demanded as he turned to her.

The brunette sighed as she shook her head. "Honestly, we haven't talked to Harry in weeks and the first thing you say to her is asking why she is dressed like a girl!" She scolded him as he rubbed his neck, he chuckled awkwardly.

Hermione tutted and looked back at Harry, who was grinning at their antics. They started to talk about what they were doing in the past couple weeks while they were out of touch. She started to talk about how she somehow ended up saving an egg that ended up being a dragon from a man who was planning to sell it. Then how she ended up learning that yes, she can still speak to snakes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed fondly. "Only you can find someone selling a dragon egg when you were going shopping for food." Behind her, Ron was still snickering at her unplanned adventure. Hermione looked at a watch on her wrist, her eyes widened. "Sorry, Harry. But I am going to have to cut off our conversation. We have a meeting planned with my parents tomorrow." She stated happily.

Harry smiled, barely hiding her disappointment. She was happy for her friend, it was just she missed them. But with her traveling to find herself and with them, trying to find Hermione's parents in Australia. They never seemed to find the right time to talk. "Speak to you later?" She asked softly.

Hermione's eyes soften at the sight of her friend's small smile. "Of course, we will." She smiled, "have fun and stay out of trouble."

Ron snorted, "like she can do that. It's like asking Malfoy to stop being-" he was hit again. "Hey! What was that for?!"

Harry sighed fondly as the mirror got cut off when they were still arguing. Even when they are together, they still fight. They are probably going to be that old couple who argues over everything. She snickered as she pictured them, all old and wrinkly fighting over something, then not even a second later they forgot why they were.

-x-

Harry stared at the kids who were staring back, some of them fearful, others warily. She mentally cursed, wondering how she got here from a small bar where she was planning to study her fellow humans. Merlin, what is she going to do with _**nineteen**_ _kids?!_

A small child walked towards her, his eyes still shone with innocence unlike many of the others. She smiled awkwardly, as she bent down to his height. He looked into her eyes with a small smile. "Can you help me look for papa and mama?"

She scratched her cheek, "well, I can try, but first let's get out of here." She looked at the ruined base. A light fixture was sending out dangerous sparks, men and women were on the ground, bleeding. Unconscious or dead was unknown to her.

She pulled her hood down more, suddenly glad that she put it on before she decided to go save the children from the mafia. While she got used to killing in battle, doing it when they were down wasn't something she could really stomach if she didn't need to. She really didn't need another group of vengeful people after her as it is.

She paused, suddenly remembering that she could've just changed her looks. She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a tug on her cloak. The same child from before was looking at her curiously. "Where are we going, lady?"

She licked her lips, "give me a second, I am going to call someone." She turned around and started to walk out of the room. She stopped as she heard small shuffles of feet. Turning, she saw some of the kids were moved. She raised an eyebrow, "I will be back, stay _here_."

This place was filled with things, no child should see. They didn't need to see any more if it wasn't necessary. She thought as she continued to walk out of the room. She grabbed a phone, she brought when she started to befriend people from the normal world. Dialing a number of someone who she knew was from the underworld or at least knew about it.

 _"Ah, hello Harriet! What pleasure do I own for you calling me?"_ A male voice said jokingly. _"Especially so late at night!"_

She grimaced, "Sorry, Pietro. I am actually planning on cashing in that favor you owe me." She shifted in her spot as the other side went silent.

Finally, Pietro asked, _"what exactly do you wish of me?"_ She heard the man moving around.

"I was wondering if you know a Famiglia named Estraneo?" She heard the man take a sharp breath.

 _"Jesus Christ, what have you been doing in the last couple months?"_ He asked sharply, _"I have one advice for you, stay away from them."_

"I can't exactly do that, Pietro."

 _"Harriet,_ _ **what did you do**_ _?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro sighed as his lackey-people, _his_ **_people_** (damn Harriet! They are his people for the last time, _not_ his minions! _Family!_ ) gathered the children into vans. He walked past them into the base, ignoring the damage that was done to it. While it was supposed to be surprising that a 'citizen' could do this, he had gotten used to the chaos his dear Cielo attracts. Ignoring the fact he had only met her months ago.

His only saving grace is that she doesn't also try to purposefully make it more chaotic too, like the famous Hitman. Or that they hadn't met yet- he stopped mid-step as he pictured it. Absent-mindedly, he shot the man that was going to shoot him with a small handgun. He did a full body shudder as his mind helpfully brought up the fact he should be grateful that the Hitman wasn't in an adult body and they aren't going to have babies.

He continued to walk as if he didn't think of something that could possibly destroy the world or enslaved it if they had decided not to be generous. But Harriet has potential to be a great overlord, he thought. Then again, Harriet doesn't really seem to be a person who likes paperwork and ruling over the people. Just imagine all that paperwork, he grimaced mentally.

\- x -

Pietro had found Harriet, who was shuffling through paper with a frown. His lips thinned as he noticed a file open with a child's picture and a big red 'Failure' on it. His stomach clenched painfully as he noticed a pile of files. His eyes sharpened as a green light up the room for a moment.

Finally noticing his presence, Harriet looked up at him, before looking back down. He walked to her side as she put the file down and picked up another. "All of them... _dead_ , Pietro. So far, it seems like none of them ha-had a chance." She cleared her throat as she blinked rapidly. "The-the monsters knew some of them wouldn't have worked yet... yet they still did it.."

The silence was heavy as she set the file down, a girl with brown eyes stared back blankly, a number burned into her cheek. Harriet leaned on the desk with her hands. "She was a day old when they brought her in, her own mother sold her to them. She didn't have a name, just a number. 2178... they were using her to find a way to heal faster." She choked as a sob painfully ripped out of her throat.

"It worked.." She stood there silently before she sighed. Pietro continued to watch her, knowing she wasn't done. "But then something happened... she just-.. she just started to cough up blood, what they ejected into her, started to destroy her. They wrote how she screamed for hours, described how she scratched herself until she was bleeding. I-just imagine what she felt, imagine how she knew nothing but this lab and her cell. I-I-" she broke down as Peitro caught her.

He held her close, letting his flames gently wash over her. Trying to project the feeling of protection and safety, not letting his other emotions get to his Cielo. She didn't need to feel the storming rage underneath, she didn't need the promise of blood. She needed something, he wasn't too familiar with. She needed comfort. It was an odd thing for him, highly uncomfortable with a slight feeling of okay-I-got-this-but-maybe-you-should-still-send-backup. Just slightly, not that you could tell.. too much.

One of his lack-men walked in, "boss? I think you should check this out," the man said as Pietro let go of Harriet, not caring for the look he sent them before he walked out. "I will wait outside for you," Pietro wasn't fooled by the man. He knew of a rumor and hope about him and Harriet. It still baffled him about how much they liked Harriet despite her calling them lackeys in front of them and how they should be better, he just chalked it up to her sky attraction.

Harriet held her head down, "you should probably go, I will be out in a few minutes." He observed her for a moment before he walked to the door. His head turned sideways, he saw the way she looked at the files. Her mind was obviously in a different time and place as she looked at the photos of the failed experiments that she had started to neatly lay out.

" ** _Don't_** ," her head snapped up, his face was stone. "Stop looking at them, you can't do anything for them. It doesn't do well to dwell on what ifs, you saved nineteen kids tonight and stopped the scientists from doing it to more children." He walked out of the door, ordering the man outside the door to keep an eye on Harriet.

He walked to where most of his people were, they were looking through the files and weapons. A blond woman was scowling as she cursed at a computer. "You stupid fucking slow ass computer! Just let me in, it's useless to resist. I am one of the best hackers in the world, I am not going to be defeated by a fucking outdated piece of-"

"Grace, I guess you are having a fun time," She flipped him off before she hit the top of the computer. He held up his hand mockingly, "calm down. Before you break the poor thing." She glared and turned back to the computer, a man with a scar across his right eye snorted, causing her glare to shift to him.

She threw a pen that hit the scarred man's chest and fell on the ground uselessly, "shut up, _Bob!_ " He growled, but she turned back to the computer, Pietro's eyes landed on someone who was looking at him solemnly. He walked towards them as Grace started to curse again at the computer, "you fucking paranoid assholes! I will shove this mouse so far up your ass, it will come out of your mouth!" He smirked as she cheered and threw up papers that were in the scarred man's hand, who growled at her. But she ignored him and started to go through it.

His smirk dropped as one of his researchers held up a bullet, her face was grim as she picked up four more. "Boss, what should we do? It's the forbidden bullet," she handed him the bullets.

He rolled them around in his hand, "we put them in our more unbreakable suitcase. We will destroy them and the data about them, no one says anything about this." He looked at them, they nodded as he handed them back. "After we get rid of them, I want you guys to forget everything about them."

The unnamed woman sat them down into the silver suitcase with care. It locked with a loud click and three sharp beeps. Pietro watched them delete and burn the data with sharp green eyes. A trident and a golden gun were locked into a similar, longer case. His men quickly brought the suitcases to a one of the few black cars that were in the yard. His eyes swept over the crowd, the woman nodded as she walk past him with a box of files.


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet kept her hood over her head as she walked out. Her puffy eyes darted towards the people herding the children into the vans. Stopping, she turned her head towards Pietro, who was talking to one of his men. "..Pietro?" She called out hesitantly.

He stopped talking as he turned to her. A questioning look in his eyes, he walked towards her with the unknown man following him. "What are you going to do with the kids?" A image of the small child popped up in her mind and her promise.

He grimaced slightly as he stopped in front of her. "That's what we are trying to work out, some of the kids were kidnapped, others were bought by them. Depending on what they did to the child and the child's situation will decide what we are going to do." He clenched his jaw as he looked away. His hand going through his hair, he sighed. "Harriet?"

She tensed up as she looked at him. He looked back at her then at the children. Licking his lips, he continued, " you have to understand, Harriet." Her eyes sharpened as she faced him. "Most of these kids won't go back to their original home. They will likely go to a..company owned orphanage, then a government one."

She hummed lightly, "so a mafia owned one in other words, right?" The only show of surprise was the way his eyes widened for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders as she grinned a little. "Don't worry, you barely gave away anything. To be honest, I thought you were just doing something stupid and illegal. I learned about the mafia from them, when they were kidnapping me."

"Kidnapping?!" He exclaimed. She laughed as she walked away. Waving his hands in the air, he shouted at her. "Come back! I demand that you tell me what you mean!"

"You better get back to work, Pietro~!" She sang as she waved her hand. "I am going to check on the kids!" She left with her heart still heavy as her eye caught the sight of the ruined base.

~§~

Harriet walked around the cautious workers, looking at the kids. Trying her best to remember that she saved them, trying to block out the memories of the kids she couldn't. Of the kids that were better off dead than alive. She felt her left arm burning as she heard a loud ringing sound. Clenching her fists, she walked away from the kids and vans before her magic can lash out.

Her hand twitched as she wanted to call her best friends- _family_ and just cry. To beg them to hold her while she sob about tonight. But she can't, not when all of them were finally getting some type of normalcy in their life. Pulling down her hood, she disappeared into the woods.

Unknown to her, a boy was watching her leave as he was pushed into one of the vans. His lips pulled up into a small smirk as he imagined having her power.

-x-

Grace grinned as she looked through their system. She turned to the other computers as she set it up to see the camera footage from the security cameras. She turned to 'Bob' with a grin, "it's all set up! Go get the boss, Robert!"

He glared, "the name is _**Ruprecht**_ for the last time, Grace." His Russian accent was starting to come through and Grace grinned widely, knowing she was pissing him off. She waved him off as she turned back to the screens, looking at everything.

"Psh, Robert and Rupert are basically the same name. Chill out, man," she said, ignoring the way she could his reflection of the way he was holding out his hands as if he was going to choke her.

He sighed loudly and stomped away, grumbling about her in Russian, maybe. She only knows English, Italian and a bit of Japanese. She snickered as Zahara, her dear beautiful angel hit the back of her head. She turned her head to smile at her, " _why?_ Don't you look _lovely~_ today?"

"Should I be worried?" Zahara asked as she looked at herself. Her clothes were dirty from her going through a storage room that was probably untouched for years and she wasn't the prettiest girl around with her being heavy set and burns and scars from an invention gone wrong. "Maybe you should get your vision checked, staring at those screens all day is bound to make your eyes worse."

Grace wasn't able to answer her as Pietro walked in, his jade eyes were cold, but his shoulders were hunched over with his hands in his pockets. "Let's found out how she did this," he said as his eyes were locked onto the screens.

* * *

 **Robert, Rupert and Ruprecht are v** **ariations, Grace will look up people's names for fun. If she doesn't like you, she would use the variations or names similar to it and never use your real name, even if she grew to like you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro sighed as his men and him watched the footage from the cameras, he waved his hand when it showed two men dragging a screaming kid. "Fast forward," he swears the more he stays here, the faster he is aging as he ran his hand through his hair. Grace had no hesitations while she did what she was told to, her teeth were clenched as the two men rolled out a cover table with a unmistakable kid shape bump on it.

"Stop," a cloaked figure appeared in the camera view. An invisible shield stopped bullets in mid air as familiar green eyes shone in the poorly lit hallway. He examined her hand closely, squinting as he tried to make out the long, thin stick that was shooting out a red light. He leaned forward as he signaled her to continue the video. He could see the way she was shouting something as the stick continued to move and shoot lights. "Alright, use this to figure out when she got there and what exactly happened."

"Alright, boss man!" She turned on the other screens and started to type. His eyes followed the way Harriet was going backwards through different screens until she was outside being pushed out of the van with a bag over her head. She was struggling and kicked one of the female scientists between her legs, who fell to the ground. Grace laughed as she replayed the scene again. "Damn son! Harriet is such a badass!" She crowed as she was about to replay it again, but was stopped by a swat on the back of her head by a scowling man.

She pouted and let the footages play out, Harriet was dragged inside. She was brought to a room where she was thrown in without a care. "Nothing really happens here," Grace explained while she fast forwarded. "Well, not what from we know, they don't have sound or cameras in most of the rooms. But I am guessing she could hear what was going on because..." she slowed it down as men were taking a sobbing child back into their room. "Not a minute later, she breaks out."

The metal door hit two men who were walking by, Harriet stepped out with a cloak she didn't have when she was thrown in. She brought it over her head and seemingly waved her hand causing another pair of people to fly back. After that Harriet lightly jogged around the base, knocking out people or killing them, sometimes using her hands to actually fight the ones who got too close.

Then she started to gather the kids, going into rooms, sometimes she stayed in some of them longer than most but no one except her came out. Each time, she seemed more done with everything as she walked out of the rooms. Pietro furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the rooms, what made those ones different from others?

"Martino, find out what were in those rooms. Grace, give him the rooms where she stayed in longer than the others." He ordered as he watched Harriet walked out of a room with a small child trailing after her. Their hand curled up in cloak as they hid behind her while she lead them to a room where the others were.

Martino, a man who looked like the average male walked out with a nod after Grace passed him a paper with numbers. Pietro's eyes caught the sight of a blur in one of the cameras. He pointed at it, "rewind it and slow it down." Grace nodded and they ended up watching it frame by frame. They still couldn't see it clearly, he looked at it before he rubbed his nose. "Follow it like what we did with Harriet."

They watch as the blur cleared up, where they were laid unmoving on the ground. It was a lady with blonde hair, Ruprecht smirked as he pointed at the screen. "I know her, she was one of their scientists and a successful experiment. She was an odd one, she was a volunteer for the experiment that only had a 39% chance of working and she also willingly carried a child for them before she volunteer for it." He turned and started to look through files in a box.

He pulled out a file and threw it on the table near Pietro before he leaned against the table beside him as he crossed his arms. "Her name is Elsea Erskine," Pietro nodded as he continued to watch the blur flying in and out of the cameras. "She had her speed boost and her skin became pretty much bullet proof." His eyes snapped to Ruprecht who was looking back at him. "She was shot six times, but they didn't do anything but bruised her a bit, they reasoned that she could be crushed with enough weight or force but using regular guns and knives are pointless."

"Uh, boss man?" Grace said as looked at the screen, "the lady went after Harriet. Maybe you should call her and check on her." Pietro looked at the screen and cursed as the blur disappeared in the same direction into the forest as Harriet.

He pulled out his phone, speed dialing Harriet's number. It rang for a few long seconds. "Come on, pick up," he mumbled as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A voice said questioningly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

She paced back and forth, looking at the clock and the small mirror on the table. Pausing, she reached for it before shaking her head and started to pace again. _Just pick it up and call them, Potter._ Her phone rang loudly causing her to jump. Slowly, she answered it and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Harriet, where did you go?" Pietro said seriously, she felt something drop in stomach. Her eyes started to dart around her empty room as her hand reached for the wand inside her boot. "Harriet, one of my men had found the security cameras. A female scientist had gotten away in the chaos. I need you to listen carefully," he said slowly, she started to back up near a corner.

"I'm listening," she told him as she flicked her wrist. Her drawers opened as her clothes started to fly out and go into a bag that was on the foot of her bed. "Anything important I should know about? Known abilities? Looks?"

On Pietro's side, the sound of rustling papers came through before they stopped. "Dirty blonde hair, dark brown, almost black eyes and light skinned .She was also experimented on, written off as successful. She has bulletproof skin and increased speed, also do you happen to know what flames are?"

She paused, "I have a feeling you aren't talking about the fire, you make for marshmallows and warmth for when you are going camping." He snorted, "don't laugh at me! And what the hell are flames?" She grumbled as she tried to listen for anything.

"Flames are-" her door hit the opposite wall, she gaped as a female figure stood in the broken frame. "Harriet! Are you okay?!"

All she could mutter was, "well, you can add super strength and purple and green flames to that list." She barely dodged the kick as she threw a stinging spelling at her legs. She jumped away and grabbed the lady's leg as she once again aimed for her head.

She threw her in the bathroom and she slid to the ground as Harriet quickly cast a spell to make sure she would stay down. It should work until she cast the counter spell for it. Harriet picked up her phone as she looked around her hotel room with wary eyes.

"Are you okay?! Harriet!" He yelled, she winced at his loud voice. She rubbed it and started to reassure him.

"Yeah, she was surprisingly easy to defeat." She shrugged as she walked towards the knocked out female, her arm hurt from the move. Tonight just wasn't her night, well it was almost morning. Nudging the lady's foot when she got to her, she looked around for a marker.

"Harriet... she was one of their best fighters." He said a lot like Hermione when she says something about Harriet's travels. It was the I-can't-believe-I-have-to-say-this tone, it's usually when Hermione said that something was almost impossible and Harriet's luck takes it as you can do this and I challenge you to do it too.

She smiled as she found one under the sink, she knew she had seen one laying around somewhere. She grabbed it and walked back to the lady as Pietro continued to talk.

"Oh...they must be pretty weak than," Harriet knew that the Estraneo were probably strong, but Pietro was a lot like Hermione when she reacts to her actions. It was something she and Ron enjoyed. She uncapped it as she looked at the lady, wondering what she should do first. "I mean I defeated them a while ago, I am not even hurt that much besides a few cuts and bruises."

"Harriet-they-I-no-I am going to send someone to pick you up," he said as he sighed and hung up. She pouted a bit, that was no fun. She started to draw a mustache that looked like Mario's. She snickered as she noticed that it was George and Fred's magical permanent marker that need a special cream to get it off.

Moving her bangs to the side, she wrote 'Rebel' with both of the Es backwards on her forehead. She made the lady's eyebrows into a unibrow, she stepped back and laughed. It was childish and utterly stupid, but it was better than thinking about the fact, the lady was one of the scientists. That she was a reason why some of the children will never get a normal childhood, it was better than letting that ugly feeling take over and just kill her where she laid on the ground.

Her stomach twisted as she sat next to the woman, who looked like any other woman on the street, ignoring the doodles she has on her face. She wasn't astonishingly beautiful, she wasn't ugly, she was... just _so_ **_ordinary_**. Moments like this reminds Harriet that monsters can blend into crowds without anyone knowing. It was unnerving and alarming to think about. She got up and walked out of the bathroom, tonight was horrible and draining, she thought tiredly.

She walked to bed, tugging off her boots as she moved around the mess. She sighed in relief, her feet ached but it was that good kind when you get home after a long day, but it was more like a long eventful night and back to her hotel. Her dress was ripped, dirty and smelt like blood, fire and other smells she couldn't really describe. She waved her wand cleaning it with a silent spell, she was too tired to do anymore.

So she crawled onto her bed until her back was against the bed headrest. She started to think about tonight while she waited as she looked at the ceiling. It could be worse, she decided as she remembered all those children. They could've beaten her and she would be stuck with them, allowing them to experiment on her or **breed** her if they followed what they were talking about when she was captured. The children would still be in their cells and the scientists would've experiment with their bodies until they died.

She turned her head towards the door when someone cursed as they stood by the doorway to her room. She moved to the end of bed as she peeked around the corner, a man with a scar over his right eye and dark marble gray eyes were looking at her. She waved her hand, he waved back, she was amused at the way he pretty much radiate awkwardness.

"Hello, Ruprecht," she said as she climbed off the bed. She picked her bag and point into the bathroom. "She's in there, don't be surprised about her face," she warned with a small grin, he looked at her warily but shook his head.

"At least you are calling me by my name, not Bob or some other shitty name," he spat as he walked over the destruction of the door and the room. He walked into the bathroom, grumbling about a 'damn American', his Russian accent was thicker than usually. She raised a eyebrow, but two more lackeys walked into the room before she could ask him about it.

"Lady Harriet, are you ready?" One said respectfully, she nodded and started to walk out the door. She looked at the passed out couple that was in the hallway, she looked at them questioningly. "It seems like the scientist had used a knock out gas on everyone else in the hotel," he answered her silent question. She nodded, it was probably why no one came to check out all the noise they had made.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews, the story got 505 follows! *High five***

 **To those who are curious about how Harriet and Pietro met, it will be mentioned in chapter 6 and 7, then spoke about in chapter 8. I already got the next chapter written but I am editing it, chapter 7 is in progress.**

 **Estelle Lumene: Yeah, Ruprecht is a unorthodox name, it's probably not the last time I used a weird name. I mostly use baby name websites and pick one I like enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to his mansion was silent and long, she ended up falling asleep during it. Her neck was a bit stiff, she noted as she stretched when she stood outside. Exhaustion and her usage of magic had her stumbling as she walked inside, Ruprecht caught her by the shoulder before she hit the ground face first. She thanked him as she continued her way to the stairs, he nodded to her as he walked by her side.

She was caught a few more times by Ruprecht who just ended up gripping her shoulder until they got inside. She was then lead by a concern maid who held her arm to a room, where she laid down without a word. She fell asleep to Ruprecht and a maid whispering. "Make sure no one bothers her, even _her_."

-x-

Pietro froze as he felt them, a undeniable fear gripped his heart as their chains made themselves known. " **Pietro Bovino, where is she?** " His hair stood up, but a burning angry overrode his fear. They were trying to take her away, take her to a place where her light would be put out.

"Vindice, why exactly are you here? The Estraneo were a Family that was supposed to be dead years ago," he made no show of his fear as the chains grew louder, their presence making the air hard to breathe. "She technically did nothing wrong, they attacked her and kidnapped her. She escaped from them, unfortunately they were in her way."

" **Bovino, where is the proof?** " He held onto the back of chair as it grew colder, his chest was starting to hurt. Grace, dear god that idiotic American with no sense of self-control or fear, glared at them fearless. Stupidly, he decided as she huffed and point at them.

"Jesus Christ, calm your _tits_!" She told them as she turned around, her hair flew through the air. Zahara was looking at her with wide eyes, while Martino was staring at her like she was dumb. She stomped to the computer, turning it on. She started to put on familiar footage, she looked at them in the face as she pointed at it. "The proof is right there, now stop with the fucking shadows and shit."

" **Do you know who we are, _little girl?_** " Their voice was dark and raspy, a chill went down his back as they went passed him. Grace blew a raspberry and walked away from them, rubbing her arms as she did so.

"Not a fucking clue, they only started to tell me shit, instead of just pointing me in one direction. Telling me to hack it," she wrapped her coat around. She eyed them, of course now she decided to be cautious. "Why are you so worked up about this anyways? These sick fucks deserve it, in fact if I am guessing right. You are like police, but for the mafia?"

" **Yes** ," they said shortly as they stopped the footage. Grace grinned and Pietro is definitely going to grey and bald early, that is if he lives.

"What are your laws about human experiments? Because we have evidence and some knocked out people who are guilt of it," she started to walk out with them trailing after her.

Martino whispered, "what the hell just happened?" Zahara held her chest as she sat down on a chair. Pietro just fell to the ground, his head in his hands.

"I am getting too old for this shit," he said, ignoring the fact he was only twenty-five. Maybe his cielo's luck is rubbing off on him. Too fucking old, he swears.

"What happens now, boss?" Martino asks as Pietro got up with a groan.

"Let's try and not let Grace get killed," he told him. "Also make sure she learns who is who and the ones not to fuck with if we survive." He cursed his dead half-brother. That should be one of the first lessons to give to a citizen when you bring them or force them into the mafia. The nineteen year old could've gotten them killed, talking to the Vindice like that.

It also reminded him that he has to start teaching Harriet before something like this happens again. After tonight, it's unlikely she can go back to being a normal person traveling the planet. It's surprising how long she hadn't been forced into the mafia so far with her luck and sky flames. He rubbed his chest, "I think I had a attack heart."

Zahara laughed loudly as she looked at her hands with disbelief. Martino was taking deep breaths as he tried to not freak out, Pietro started walking after Vindice and the stupid girl who was talking their ear off. Everyone around them was frozen and staring at them as they walked by.

"The dead bodies are in the room next to the room where we have the knocked out or injured scientists who are locked up. The dead bodies of the little kids are getting loaded up in buses where they are going to be buried at some place. Harriet _really_ fucked up some of the scientists, you should watch her fighting. Completely ruthless, it's surprisingly because she is a sweetheart with a one of most _beautiful_ smile you would ever see. " She rambled as her hands were all over the place. Pietro decided to trail after them, instead of walking besides them like Grace was.

Pietro held his breath as she narrowly missed hitting one of them in the face. What the hell is wrong with the girl? Lorence had to pick one of the most craziest person to kidnap and now he was stuck with her.

-x-

A young teenager rolled her eyes as she walked through the mansion, like the maid can tell where she can and can't go, she isn't her older brother. She held her back against the wall as Ruprecht walked past her. She waited for a bit before she continued on. She went into the room where her brother's sky was in.

The sky was already laying in bed, passed out as if she just flopped down on the bed. Her leg dangling off the bed as she held a pillow. Ottavio closed the door silently as she walked further into the room. She walked around the bed, observing the woman on the bed. Ottavio wasn't told how they met, but she thought about Pietro's newborn baby who could pass as the sky's baby. It's not unheard of guardians sleeping with their new skies. And Pietro is the kind of person who will leave a person if it was to protect them.

She tilted her head, before shaking it. No, she decided, Lambo can't be the sky's child. Having a sky was Pietro's dream, he wouldn't have left her if they were newly bonded, Pietro was a just _little_ too selfish for that. Plus the maids were gossiping about the sky staying in the mansion for a week while she was gone a couple months ago. Ottavio sat on the chair near the desk, turning it towards the bed. Watching the sky sleep from the shadows, her brown eyes lighting up with green as she vowed to protect her for her older brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ottavio is a somewhat canon character but she was only mentioned by Lambo as Aunt Ottavio. Since there isn't much information about her, she's pretty much a oc.

 **CloudZzFluffyBedsOfWhite** told me that Ruprecht is alternate form for Krampus in the part of Germany where they come from. I laughed for a while, I am not going to change his name. But I will try to research the names more in the future. (Edited: I laughed because they also told me, it made interesting images. Just imagining Krampus in the place of Ruprecht. And if his name bothers anyone, just tell me and I will change it. To...something *snickers* There you go, that's his new name Something, the manliest man to ever man.) On a more serious note, I am sorry to those who I may have offended, I truly didn't mean to.

Thank you, **bleeding-roses-16** for your help with the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Mukuro watched the other children with Ken and Chikusa next to him, he crossed his arms. They were annoying, especially the ones who kept crying for their heroine and their parents. He wrinkled his nose as one child was picking his nose, he backed further into his corner made from the wall and a big cabinet.

"- _She's_ here, but make sure none of the kids know," Mukuro smirked as he heard the two guards whisper as they huddled not far from him. He listened for more information, but all he got was the plans on how they were planning the sleeping arrangements for them.

When everyone was sleeping, he replaced himself with an illusion and started to look for the woman. He had found her on the other side of the mansion, sleeping. He crept into the room, his eyes snapped towards the corner of the room where an older teenager sat on the chair, a gun lazily sitting in her hand. Her teeth glinted in the moonlight as the silencer shone just a bit brighter as it aimed at his head.

"Hello, little one," she purred as he tensed up. She giggled, "such a bad boy. Up after your bedtime, creeping into a woman's room at night uninvited. _Tsk, tsk_ ," she wiggled her finger in his direction.

He narrowed his eyes, vines quickly shot towards her, made from the shadows of the room. She only smiled as they did nothing to her, " _aren't you adorable?_ Your illusions are very realistic, but when you grow up with a powerful mist, they have to be _better_." She stopped aiming at him as she got up with a yawn.

"I suggest you go back to the other kiddies and go back to sleep," she cooed at him. He growled at her, but she just laughed.

"I guess you are Ottavio?" A sleepy voice asked, they jumped and looked at the Sky who was looking at them. Her green eyes glowed as she tilted her head and leaned against the pile of pillows. She was the picture of nonchalance as she yawned, blinking slowly. "Pietro's little sister," Ottavio mentally took note of her slight British accent and nodded towards her. "And you are?"

Mukuro looked towards her, "I am Mukuro Rokudo." She yawned as started to pull her covers over her.

"May I ask what exactly are you two doing in my room?" They both shrugged, before glaring at each other. Harriet sighed and curled into a ball. "Go to sleep... _**both** of you._" She muttered as she drifted off into a deep slumber, too tired to deal with them.

Ottavio shoved Mukuro out as she left the room, Mukuro glared at her. "Tch, stop with the glaring. I want to make a deal with you." He stared at her, she huffed and crossed her arms.

" _Kufufufu_ , what kind of deal?" He smirked as she smiled back.

"Do you like cake?" She asked him as she turned a corner, "it is more of a trade. Information for chocolate cake and where the kitchen is located." He laughed as they went further into the mansion. His mind on the sleeping sky, who groaned as she could feel her life shift into the direction of complete chaos.

 _ **-x-**_

Pietro sighed as everything started to set down, the Vindice left behind a pouting Grace. Zahara was next to him with the files of the children, Harriet had saved. She was frowning as she looked through them, she sifted through another pile that had the scientists and workers' information. Gripping one, she set it down near one that had a photo of a child who had a animalistic look to him.

Opening it, she grabbed the photo of a familiar blonde scientist, setting it down next to the child's. He gritted his teeth as the resemblance was uncanny, Zahara covered her face as she bent her head down. She pushed back her chair, Pietro says nothing as she walked out, tears silently streaming down her face. He looked through the child's file, his eyes going straight to his main scientists, her name filling the first space.

He threw the file against the wall, cursing everything wrong with this. The paper floated down to the ground, Grace stood in the doorway warily. Her eyes taking in the mess and him, before she strolled in. "I think it's time for you to go home. We are almost done with everything, you also have a meeting with your father tomorrow."

"Does Ruprecht know about what you did earlier?" Pietro questioned her, she wrinkled her nose as she started to pick up the papers. He joined her too quickly after. "Is that a yes?"

"No, thank god," she said, not looking too worried about it despite what her words. She blew her hair away from her face before she frowned. "Don't know why the bastard would care about the fact, _I_ could've died. _He's_ the reason why I am even _here_ in the first place. Also, don't change the subject."

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes, "are you going to inform your father about Harriet?" He ignored her and grabbed the papers from her hand, putting them into the bright folder.

"Ruprecht couldn't go against stupid Lorence, you know he had his kid and sweetheart held hostage." She groaned and laid on the ground, pouting as she glared at the ceiling. Pietro grinned and lightly kicked her side. "Come on, if you are scared, you can use me as a shield." She groaned louder and rolled onto her stomach.

 _ **-x-**_

Grace wasn't relieved that Bert wasn't there, of course not (shut up, she isn't scared of him, she stood up to the boogeyman of the Mafia). So what if she bugged Pietro to come with her to her room that was on the other side of the huge mansion. Before she continued down that line of thought, they both paused at the opened door of the kitchen. "Slow down, before you choke... well, chocolate cake is a great way to go."

Grace grinned at her boss's little sister's voice. She slammed open the door with a grin. Pietro followed her in quietly, the two kids jumped at the loud noise. Their head snapped to them as their eyes grew wide, chocolate frosting all over the smallest face. Ottavio wiped away the little amount she had on her face as her face reddened. " _Gra-Grace!_ What are-What are you doing _here?!_ "

Pietro rubbed his head, it's too late for him dealing with Ottavio's weird crush on the oblivious Grace, who thinks she's just a shy kid despite everyone saying otherwise. "Clean up after yourself, I am going to bed." He was ignored as Ottavio tried to shut up that kid, Kuro? Muko? While Grace just laughed and ate some of the cake with Ottavio's fork. Who froze as she held cake against the kid's face, another blush took over her face. Fuck it, he barely paid attention as he stumbled into a room that held his sky, unknown to him.

He flopped on the bed, landing on the sky who just grumbled. Harriet then pushed him off of her, he grumbled and took more covers. He was glad that Harriet was still asleep when he woke up. He wasn't so glad when she didn't wake up until _two days_ later.

* * *

 **A/N:** Harriet truly didn't let herself sleep until she felt the familiar and **_safe_** person, trusting that someone ever though she didn't know who it was, to guard her while she goes into a much needed deep sleep. That's why she kept waking up until he showed up.

Also Mukuro is still unsure of what happened. He's ten years old, whose life changed without much of a warning. (He likes the cake, really likes it).

Thank you for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Pietro felt his eye twitch as he looked at three kids who were looking back without an ounce of guilt. He was done with them, absolutely done. His tiny son had taken a liking to the pineapple, his sister adored the one who barely showed emotions and the dog had attached himself to him of all people. He couldn't ever glare at any of them without Grace, Zahara and Ruprecht threaten to tell on him. What the hell is his life now?

Before he could start his lecture on behaving, a maid burst through the door. "She's awake, Miss Potter is awake!" Pietro was running out the door with the three brats on his heel. He turned into the room, where Harriet was kept.

"This is Pietro's son, Lambo. He's a couple months old, Pietro got him like a week after you left when he was two days old then." Grace said as she handed the baby to the softly smiling Harriet that held Lambo like a precious treasure. "Isn't he a handsome little thing?"

"He still looks wrinkly, like a hairless cat." Ken said as he looked at the baby, scratching his head. Harriet looked at the other children, curious with a hint of recognition. Mukuro, being the creepy kid, he is, laughed as he walked towards her without hesitation.

"Hello, I am Harriet Potter and you are?" Harriet asked as she gently rocked the fussy baby who was calming down. Mukuro laughed again as he stood next to the bed. Ruprecht moved closer to Harriet looking ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo, this is Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto," he introduced himself and the other two. Harriet nodded at them with a smile, Ken grinned, his two fangs poking out.

"That's an adorable grin," Harriet said without thinking, but didn't regret it as Ken blinked and blushed. Chikusa snorted as Ken moved behind Pietro, Ken glared at him. They spent a half hour talking, while Harriet held the sleeping Lambo.

-x-

Mukuro ran as he and others split, screams of frustration and surprise were heard throughout the mansion. Mukuro ran into a room, closing the door as a lackey and a butler ran past. "Another prank, Mukuro?" Ottavio asked amused.

"Of course, this time I had the help of Harriet," he smiled. She snorted, knowing that he was probably going to get away with it without a punishment. She finished cleaning her guns and put her handgun back into her coat.

"Who did you hit this time?" She put her equipment back into its place. Mukuro jumped on her bed, grinning as he leaned against her mountain of pillows and stuff animals. She smiled and sat on her fluffy beanbag, "I like that grin, tell me."

"Your annoying brother, Montague," he told her. She guffawed as she held her stomach. Mukuro disappeared as the door busted open. An older teenager was huffing in anger, his cobalt blue eyes sweeping over the room. An eye sore of a pink paint and feathers covered him with a nasty smell waved off him. Ottavio wrinkled her nose as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

"Fuck, get the hell out with your nasty smell." She grabbed the perfume that was too strong to wear but smelled pretty good. She aimed it at him and sprayed it. He glared at her, she grinned unapologetically as she continued for a few more moments.

" _Where **. Is. He?!**_" He glared at her, the perfume was starting to make her nauseous, but she squirted a few more times just to see his eye twitch. "Ottavio, tell me before I fucking kill you."

"And risk pissing off Pietro," she stick out her tongue. Before she snorted, "plus, I don't know where he is. Go bother someone else, loser or do you want me to paint your nails too?" She held the pink nail polish with a smile.

"Fuck no, I ain't no pansy like that little shit," she glared at him.

"Fuck off asshole, so what if he likes polish?!" She got off her bean bag and stood in front of him. He sneered at her, she glared harder as she moved closer. "You want to fight, huh?! Trust me, I will fucking destroy you in seconds!"

"Bring it bitch," she swing her fist into his face. He kicked her onto the ground, she landed with a loud thump. She pounced on him, punching him in the face again. The next couple of minutes were hair pulling, scratches, slaps and a couple of good punches. Mukuro was ready to give up his position when Romeo kicked her, making her, hit her head on the frame of the door. But Ruprecht and a lackey walked into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ruprecht roared as he stalked towards them. Pulling Romeo away from the fighting Ottavio who glared at Romeo. He huffed, before growling at the snarling Ottavio. Ruprecht held up both of them by their shirts, he shook them lightly. " ** _Well?_** "

" _She's a bitch._ "

" _He's an asshole_."

Ruprecht stared at them before he started to drag them out of the room. "Let's go and make sure none of you did permanent damage." Ottavio threw a bloody smile back at the bed as they left. Mukuro reappeared on the bed as the door closed.

When Ottavio got back, Mukuro had all nail polish supplies. He grinned, "kufufufu, make it as extravagant as possible." Ottavio snorted and hopped on the bed.

"This is going to take a while," she would do anything if it meant that her stupid older brother would be pissed or annoyed. Plus he insulted Chikusa, her little cutie pie did nothing to deserve it.

Later at dinner, Romeo said nothing as he looked at Mukuro's longer nails that had galaxys on them. Disgust was written on his face, but Harriet and Grace were silently daring him to say a single word. Pietro deemed the visit a success, ignoring the way Romeo had to sit on the end of long table, way from everyone else instead of the spot that he usually sits in. No one died or claimed that they will kill anyone at dinner, good enough for him.

-x-

Pietro watched Mukuro fight with one of his men, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Mukuro's bloodlust was obvious to him. His smiles were too sharp, his eyes too calculating. Harriet walked into the room, "is they still sparring with your lackeys?"

"They are my men, not lackeys," he sighed, she just chuckled and sat besides him. She watched them, he leaned back into his seat. He crossed his arms as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before looking back just in time to see Ken bite into Ruprecht's leg again. Ruprecht like all the other times, pried him off with a resigned look.

"It's been a month, almost two since you saved them," she nodded before wincing when Chikusa hit someone between their legs. He continued, "Zahara had said that you learned the basics too. Do you have any plans?"

"No, then again, I rarely do have a plan," she shrugged.

"You always have a place here."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I said I will have them talk about how Harriet and Pietro met, but it didn't work out. So I will just tell you, Harriet saved Pietro from an assassination attempt that would've killed him. His dead half-brother was the one who ordered it. The multiple chapters about a day, won't become a thing...hopefully not at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Harriet was enjoying her day with the boys while the adorable Lambo was in her arms as the older ones played in the big garden. Of course, their definition of play was a mixture of sparring and role-playing. But they weren't getting too hurt and it was adorable to see the ever so serious Chikusa play the damsel in distress. "Save me, save me from this beast." He deadpan as he sat in a chair, Ken roared while he was in his one of his channels.

"Do not worry, my prince. _I_ will save you!" Mukuro was going all out with his illusions, dressed up in knight armor and had one of those odd swords that looked a long, skinny cone on a stick. Lince, lones no lances! They are called lances.

"In your dreams, pyon!" Ken pounced on Mukuro or was going to but Mukuro dodged him with a swirl. After hitting Ken, Mukuro laughed and waited for him to get up. Chikusa watched them, before he caught the sight of a butterfly and got off his chair to follow it while the other two continue to fight.

Getting up from her seat, she followed him as she took one last glance at the boys. Chikusa looked at her before he continued to walk after the butterfly. Lambo babbled as his eyes looked around them. Harriet cooed at him, "so adorable. Your eyes are such a nice green."

Lambo started to babble to her, Chikusa looked back at them before he caught a smiling Harriet looking at him. He turned back to the garden. "Isn't it a beautiful garden?" He said nothing, but looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you not like to play like they do?"

"No, I always found it too similar to the battles that the scientists put us through." Harriet knew what he was talking about, her smile became a little too forced. They had to train them somehow, fight to survive was how they did it. They had to fight the guards or the other experiments. She read the files, the way they trained and how the children died. It took a couple hours for Pietro to get to the base. Not all of them died because of the experiments, no, some of them were too weak to survive the harsh training they put them through.

Harriet looked at the boy, before she sighed, she couldn't think about that now. Pietro came outside, stretching before he started to walk towards his son and a quiet Harriet. Chikusa was standing away from them, his new hat that he got from Grace was in his clenched fists. Pietro stood in the gap easily enough, he looked at the garden. "What are we looking at?"

"The mansion, what else?" Chikusa answered sarcastically. Pietro chuckled awkwardly, Harriet snorted as she passed Lambo to him. Pietro held him rigidly, still not sure what to do. He honestly didn't expect to be so involved in his son's early life like this.

"So how was your meeting?" Harriet asked Pietro, who shrugged. She nodded while she looked at the garden. "Is this awkward or is just me?"

"It's a bit of both." Chikusa said as he walked away. While Pietro burted out, "no, it's awkward."

Pietro and Harriet looked at the boy before going back to awkwardly looking at the garden. Lambo who was getting upset at the lack of attention and food, started to cry. " _ **Wah!**_ " Pietro looked at his son stunned before he started to bounce him gently. Shushing him before he started to whisper to him. He started to get panicked when he didn't stop.

"Check his diaper," Harriet commanded, Pietro did just that. He looked back at her when he found it was clean. "The last time he ate was around noon, it has been a few hours since he had a bottle. He might be hungry."

As if being summoned, Ottavio walked out with a bottle in her hand. She snickered at her panicking brother, he's such a loser. "One of the maids were coming with the bottle and I was coming here anyways. And stopping bouncing him so much, Pietro." He stopped and snatched the bottle out of his sister's hand.

Harriet and Ottavio laughed at Pietro's horrified expression as Lambo refused the bottle. Ottavio held out her hands expectingly which Pietro gladly gave up his son to his younger sister. Pietro's left eye twitched when Lambo started to calm down as he looked at his smiling auntie. Harriet laughed.

-x-

Later that night, Harriet spent time talking with Blaise, who was apparently a potential heir to the Zabini family. Not the mafia side, but the heir to the magic side of his family. His older cousin was the heir of the mafia family side. Hermione called their talking, flirting, which made Ron turned an interesting red saying how Harry wasn't old enough for that. Hermione of course, rolled her eyes and told him to stop being in denial.

Hermione was right, of course she was. Their way of talking was just flirting, Blaise says that, _of course, they flirt, they are two very attractive people. One more than the other,_ he would say with a smirk, _and that would be him_. He can be such a prat. And they had a pattern going, a fun one too. It had made her embarrassed at first, but she was a lion and quickly got over it.

"Leilani, just bring him hunting," Blaise told her. She barely hid the wince, but the look he gave her told her she had failed anyways. He sighed and leaned back as he looked into the mirror, "you don't have to kill them. Just give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had taken down the other scientists."

"...Darling, killing them isn't the problem." She closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead with two of her fingers. She hunched over, "it's the fact that I want to. Every part of me wants to make them feel the pain they had caused and yet the same time I am disgusted at the thought of doing it. This is why I am talking with you, Hun. Not with Hermione and Ron."

He paused, not surprised at what she said, more like that she said it. "You already know what you are going to do." She hunched over even more as her hair turned darker. "They are not going to turn you away, you could probably destroy the world and they would still love you. But I am guessing that you haven't told them about you getting captured either." He looked at her deadpan.

Harriet hated it when they started to become more serious, it was always lead them back to her darker parts. Parts she likes to leave alone until she needs them. Or her snake that hides in the shadow of the heroic lion, Draco had told her when it was just the two of them. It was always there, he had seen it when he first met her, but then the stupid idiot got a hold of you. He was drunk that night, trying to forget about what date it was. Trying to ignore that he had to go back to his childhood home that had turned into a cold mansion filled with haunted screams and too many shadows.

"Also must you call me Leilani, nobody calls me that." She said softly.

"I am not a nobody, am I?" He sniffed very Draco-like as he turned his nose up. She laughed as he winked at her. "And it is your real first name, plus it is much more fitting than Harriet."

"Heavenly blossom, _no_ I am the ruler of the house." She lifted her chin up, they laughed.

-x-

Harriet wanted to run, but she stood her ground as she dropped files in front of the three kids. "There are thirty-seven more scientists, three bases and unknown amount of lackeys left. _This_ ," she set her hand on the pile of files. " Is filled with information about the leftover scientists. The Vindice has given permission to hunt them down as long as we inform them of where their bases are."

"I want you guys to leave them alive, killing them isn't justice. Death isn't the worst thing that can happen," Harriet told them. "I think it's much better to let them rot in prison with soul sucking monsters." She wasn't talking about the Vindice, but the Dementors she may or may not gotten transferred to Vendicare. Kingsley was happy to get rid of the last of them. Most of them disappeared, but the others are not showing signs of disappearing. For some reason, they had taken a liking to the unknown Vindice leader, something she wasn't going to dwell on.

"Study them, we are leaving in a week," she ordered them as she walked out. Part of her was satisfied at this, but the other was sick and this is giving her _so many_ problems, she didn't even want to think about right now.

-x-

Mukuro wasn't sure how to react with this new development. He was sure with the fact that Harriet was someone with a unquestionably sense of "right" and "wrong" in a normal person's perspective. Chikusa and Ken looked at him, he narrowed his eyes. "This changes my plans."

He laughed, yes this will be more fun than he thought it was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

They left after a big 'See you later' lunch that Grace had thrown for them, Harriet laughed as the three boys were forced to wear bright ugly party hats. Well, she did, until she was forced to wear one after that it lost any humor it had. Ken growled when he ripped it off as they left the mansion.

It took two weeks until they found the first base. It was still in Italy, but no one knew where it was until they found a drunk scientist babbling about an experiment. Mukuro was ready to kill him, but Harriet managed to talk him into following him back to their base. By seven o'clock the next morning, the base was destroyed, scientists in custody and children were dropped off to various places with tweaked memories.

They were going to the next base when Harriet's nose scrunched up as she smelt Ken, she turned towards the trio. "Ken, when was the last time you took a bath?"

Mukuro looked at her disgruntled as he glared at Ken, who was scratching his head. Chikusa sighed, "we try to get him to take a bath, but he always gets away. It's been almost a month since the last time he took a bath."

"Ah," she nodded her head as she stared at Ken with a determined look. She started to walk away, "I am going to talk to Hermione, I will be back."

" _Tch_ , who the hell is that?" Ken asked Chikusa, who just pushed his glasses up. Mukuro walked away, ready to eavesdrop on Harriet.

-x-

"He's a kid," Hermione told her. Her bushy hair was even messier than usual as she worked on something that Harriet couldn't see. "Kids like fun, try making bath time fun. While he is ten years old, he never really had a childhood. Try a bubble bath or toys, wizard toys will probably be better for him."

"Oh, okay," Harriet started to make plans. They are going to have go to one of properties she owns, so they can use the hot tub. She knows she got a house from the Blacks near here. "I have to go shopping," she nodded as she started to make a list. "Talk to you later?"

Hermione smiled, "of course, I will tell Ron you said hello."

-x-

The trio and Harriet stood by the hot tub, dressed in swimsuits as various toys floated around. Harriet looked at the bottle, she brought for bubbles, it was scentless. She noticed that Ken really didn't like perfume or anything scented. She looked at the hot tub and started to pour it in. Quickly bubbles started to rise, _using the whole bottle wouldn't hurt anyone **right**?_

"Kufufufu, they are overflowing." Mukuro said as he smirked. Ken jumped in without thinking as he laughed, splashing the rest of them.

"I noticed," she honestly didn't care as Ken played in the water. Chikusa hesitantly joined him, she looked at Mukuro. "Aren't you going to join them?"

He turned up his nose, "I am not a child." Harriet wasn't amused and pushed him into the pool that was next to him. He gasped as he came back up, he glared at her. She smiled, mentally cooing at the wet kitten look Mukuro had. You know the one that screams I-am-going-to-kill-you-fear-me-rawr! look, it was adorable.

They spent a couple hours playing in the hot tub and pool before they ate lunch with a clean Ken. Harriet made a note to do this at least once every other week and to find a way for him to get used to taking a real bath. Her children aren't going to walk around smelling on her watch, she thought as she brushed a struggling Ken's hair.

-x-

Apparently, they had the brains to finally scatter after they took the second or third laboratory if you count the one Harriet took down, out. Fortunately for them, they got the leader of the Estraneo who willingly gave up the names of everyone for lighter sentences which didn't do much unless he somehow survived two hundred years. It was when they were going after a scientist who Harriet had reluctantly let Mukuro go by himself to chase him down while she trailed after him that Mukuro met his soul mate.

It couldn't be anything else, Harriet thought as the duo fought the scientist without even looking or talking to the other each. Both of them had a manic grin on their face, a match made in hell, she thought. She wasn't really surprised when they got done with the scientist, they turned to each other. Knives flying and trident knocking them away while the owners' laughed until the blond boy pinned Mukuro down.

"Shishishi, I will let you live this time, peasant." Surprisingly, instead of getting mad, Mukuro just laughed. Harriet raised an eyebrow as a floating baby appeared.

"We have no time for you to be playing with other kids." The baby told the prince?

"Mukuro Rokudo."

"Prince Belphegor."

Harriet was proud of Mukuro while she decidedly ignored the body on the ground, he made his very first friend. Who was also a very adorable prince, if what he said was true and the crown were anything to go by. Pietro who was trying to calm down his son who has been fussy since Harriet and the boys left, felt dread and the need to smack his forehead on his desk.


	11. Chapter 11

The next time they met, Mukuro had wondered off to hunt a scientist that was said to be sighted nearby without Harriet's permission or letting his minons know about it. He laughed as the terrified scientist ran through the forest, his illusions waving monsters that reached for him. Missing just by a hair, he felt a dark satisfying feeling as their scream echoed throughout the forest.

Vines gripped the scientist, tying him to a cold table as Mukuro stood before him with a knife. "Hello, Vincent Matthews. And oh my, how the roles reversed, kufufufu." He grinned.

The scientist stared at him fearfully, " _Subject E6_." The whisper rang in his ears, loud and clear. Mukuro snarled at him, the knife stabbed straight through the scientist's hand which had him crying out in pain.

" _Never_ , never call me by that **_wretched_** label!" By the time he was done, the corpse was shredded. He quickly got rid of it before walking away, unsatisfied at how quickly he let his emotions control him. (A trigger, his first trigger and of course it was that label. He has to get rid of it, emotions ruined plans. Like plans to escape, to be free, ruined because he lost a few pawns in his many attempts in the beginning.)

"Ushishishi, it appears that Mammon was right," Bel laughed as he walked out of the shadows. His grin was ear to ear and Mukuro was still angry and frustrated. Mukuro attacked the other with a snarl, this time his illusions were out to play. Bel just grinned and Mukuro looked at the cut on his arms, a thin wire was attached to one of Bel's knives. He grit his teeth together and kept attacking.

This time, their fight was missing the playful vibe as they clashed. Belphegor grinned as the peasant kept up with him, his bloodlust grew as the other started to use his brain. Maybe the peasant wasn't exactly his equal, but he was the perfect plaything for now.

-x-

Harriet was worried and clueless, Hermione and Ron can tell you why that is a bad combination for her. She was worried about Mukuro and she has no idea where he could possibly be-she froze. Maybe he was like her but reversed. A snake who makes a few lion like decision. And he just followed up on the lead, they got from earlier without planning. (Every Snake worth their scales had a fucking plan of some kind. They didn't like to go in blind, Draco was a party planning master. Not really important, but he could make it far in that business if he wanted to.) Her poor baby was out there, all alone and maybe the scientist was chasing him and not the other way around.

In her sleep deprive mind, she saw a poor, scared Mukuro who was running away from a big unknown man, who laughed like how a mad scientist would in a cartoon. She looked at the sleeping children, nodding her head before she left the room. Ready to save her baby from the scientist. Before walking back in to grab her shoes and coat.

She was going to save her baby from that evil scientist!

-x-

Pietro stopped in mid-lullaby as he slapped his head. He groaned, _she is hours away yet, I can feel her stupid moments from here._ Lambo cooed at his father, trying to get him to start singing again.

Hemione stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, grinning as she felt that someone in the world gained that Harriet-has-a-stupid-plan/idea-but-I-am-too-far-to-knock-sense-into-her feeling (name still in the progress). Ron looked at her wary of her grin, Merlin. What did Harriet do this time?

-x-

Mammon wasn't exactly too sure what to think about the sky and little mist, of course as they looked at the scene in front of them. They thought that Reborn and them should never meet, at least no way near where they had to deal with the property damage. They had to deal with enough already between the Varia and their Boss (even frozen, he continues to somehow make trouble) . Sighing, they appeared next to the scolding sky, "time is money. We still need to finish the job."

"Ushishish, until next time," they left, leaving the sky and mist who was rolling his eyes at something she said. Belphegor grinned as he skipped happily besides them (it was skipping, no matter how much the little Prince denies it). "It seems like you were right once again, Mukuro was the son of the head scientists."

"Of course, I was right," they scoffed at the idea of getting information wrong on something like that.

"Ushishish, we are going to have to 'bump' into them more. The Pleasant had actually survived, " he grinned as they left the forest. Scaring bystanders who started to walk away from the grinning child.

* * *

 **A/N: Mukuro and Bel's relationship is pretty much them using each other for a punch bag at this point. This is after Xanxus was iced, kinda recently. But who knows how their relationship will ended up (somewhat allies, enemies, best friends, brothers?), I just know that them being a couple is no.**

 **Also... I got 105 reviews! Thank you so much! I am also close to getting 1000 follows! Hahaha, I am so happy! And sorry for the short chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mukuro was annoyed at the stares and the itchy bandages on his face, but he had a feeling that there would be more if he didn't have them. The 'Prince' had made cuts on his face that from a distance, looked like drawn on whiskers. He knew that Harriet had a special cream that healed minor wounds quickly, but she wouldn't use it on him after what he did last night. Ken and Chikusa had asked about them, Mukuro had just waved them off as he glared at her (Harriet mentally cooed at his pout).

"Harriet, where are we going? I thought we were supposed to be catching a plane to Germany?" Chikusa asked after he had decided it was better to ignore his leader's injuries. They can't be too bad if Harriet is letting him walk around. Maybe she ran out of the cream, he thought to himself, also ignoring the fact she had just gotten more from her mystery supplier who always knows where she is.

She nodded as a small limo pulled up in front of them. "We were, but the scientist was caught, so we are going back to the mansion to recover for a bit." She opened the door, letting them in first. She nodded to the driver, who rolled up the window. "Zahara also has more helpful information about the more slippery ones. Pietro had found the last base, unfortunately it was clean out." There was also the fact that they burned all the 'subjects', she frowned, they still can't figure out how many there were.

They had people all over, people who were lackeys, allies, scientists or even sponsors. Unfortunately, they couldn't hunt down allies or sponsors, because they don't have proof that the fuckers knew what the Estraneo were doing. Because there were truly only a few who knew what they were doing, most of the mafia only knew them as the scientists with questionable work that they will not look further more into and look over the other shit. Because who cares about them, they didn't do much unless someone tried to invade their territory and steal their work.

So, they were stuck hunting only the scientists, while Pietro hunted the lackeys who were really involved with the stupid shit-faces. "-Harriet! Harriet, anyone home?" She blinked as a hand waved in front of her face. Ken looked at her before sitting down, huffing as he crossed his arms. "Finally, you spaced out. Chikusa was asking you a question, byon!"

"Aw, you are so adorable!" She reached out her hands as if she was about to squeeze his cheeks. He froze, before glaring her with flaming cheeks.

"Shut up, byon!" She stared at him with starry eyes, his lisp-so cute! She almost started to gush about his cute fang and lisp and byon- it's just so adorable! But Chikusa stopped the explosion and their death with a question.

"Harriet, why are we going in the wrong direction?" She made a confused noise, Mukuro tensed up as his trident appeared into his hand.

"Hey, where are you taking us?" She knocked on the window, this was starting to feel like a typical movie kidnapping. The man turned his head, a mask covering his mouth. Ken sneered at him, ready to pounce at the window, but he fainted, Chikusa following him soon after.

Everything seemed to become slower as Mukuro fell to the ground. Harriet saw red as a screen turned on. A man with unkempt hair grinned widely, showing straight yellow teeth. She growled, they were going to pay, no more fucking nice hero and justice shit. "Hehe, The Woman Who conquered," he purred. She sneered. "Hehe, don't be that way, my dear."

She grabbed her wand, casting a spell with ease. But she gasped as it bounced back and threw her against the back seat. The man giggled as he looked at her, "my poor, poor dear. Those idiots didn't know how to contain you properly." He clapped excitedly, "Yes, this will be so much fun. Haha, to imagine about how angry your lightening will be when he finds out that one of his own betrayed him. Oh, how Pietro prides himself on the loyalty of his workers, never knowing that I Marco Polo, turned one of his as my own minion!"

She snorted, grinning at him loopy, "your-your n-name is pftt- Marco Polo-Hahaha! Oh my god, you poor thing," she threw her head back as she laughed. "My-my stomach-it hurts, hahaha!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screeched at her, his face becoming more deranged as she laughed at him! Him, the greatest scientist that the Estraneo had, he was the head scientist! He was the one who made most of the ideas come to life! How dare she disrespect him like this! He was huffing as she finally stopped, her face was fixed into a lazy smirk. He glared, "what are you smirking at you?"

Behind him, unknown to him, Ottavio was holding a bat. Harriet leaned forward, smirking, "you thought you won, but alas. My love had already outsmarted you." The man's eyes widened just before he was hit, beside Harriet, the boys got up.

The divider between went down as the screen went black, the driver looked in the mirror. "Well, that went well, don't you think, Lady Harriet and young masters?"

Ken grinned, "of course it did." He puffed out his chest cutely, causing the other boys to roll their eyes. "Harriet made the plan."

"Kiss up," Mukuro muttered with a smirk. Ken growled at him, "what's the matter, mutt?"

Ken was going to say something but he smirked. Seeing the train wreak miles away, Chikusa tried to stop it. "Are we going to the mansion, Harriet?"

"Yeah, we are," Harriet looked between the boys. Catching on to what Chikusa was trying to do, she tried to help. "Planning on staying for a week or so, while the others hunt down the last few. We also have to lunch with Pietro's mother and father on Wednesday, so I want you three to be on your best behavior."

Ken smirked, "yeah, Mukuro. No running off to your boyfriend in the middle of the night." Chikusa and he had found another knife from the so called prince, knowing it was a different one because there was a chip missing from it and still had dried blood on it. Plus Mukuro kept the other one sharp and cleaned.

"Can you repeat that? I don't speak dog," Mukuro sneered.

"Hey! That is enough, from the both of you!" Harriet yelled, she looked at both of them. But it was too late as Ken leaped across the car onto Mukuro.

"Goddammit! No biting! Hey, let go of Chikusa-don't join in!"

By the time, they got to the house, Harriet was already jumping out of the vehicle. The boys felt like they won, but won't say anything in fear of bring down the wrath of Harriet upon them. She passed Pietro, only saying one thing. "You deal with the punishment and I don't plan on seeing them until dinner."

Pietro looked at the boys unamused, "okay, boys. What did you do to y-Harriet?" He ignored the way, he most called Harriet their mother and how he feels liks a disappointed father. Nope, another problem for another day. That's for sure. (He's too young for ten year old kids, goddammit!)

-x-

Mukuro huffed as they finally got done cleaning the training room to the best of their abilities. Chikusa sighed as he gave up on the stain on the floor. Ken grunted as he put the last training weight away. Mukuro glared at the man that turned around at the sight of the three demon brothers, who were glaring at him.

Training can wait, the man thought as he pulled away a clueless newbie from the room. Outside training sounds good, ignoring the way it was storming and dark as hell out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and any comments you wrote! (Sorry, but I am really terrible at naming characters. 😟) I also didn't like the middle part, but I think if I tried to redo it again, it will only get worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Guida Bovino can never call herself a great mother, but she is a mother. She has a duty, an obligation to at least make sure that her son isn't going to bond with a sky, who was merely a pretty face that got lucky in the flame section (like that idiot, Iemitsu. Honestly, why the Ninth thought he was fit for the CEDEF leadership is beyond her.) She ignored her husband as she got out of the car with the help from one of Pietro's loyal dogs. "He was notified of your arrival and the Eighth's. He's waiting in the dining room with others, the Eighth's other children will be joining you at lunch today."

She nodded stiffly, ignoring the way her husband tensed at that last piece of information. She was greeted by her son with a young woman who was smiling prettily at her with a baby in her arms and three young children next to Pietro. "Mother, father, glad you were able to make it." He walked up towards her, kissing her cheeks.

"Of course, it isn't often that you invite us back to the mansion outside of events," her son just smiled at the remark. She looked at the three children unimpressed by them, her eyes travelled to her grandson. _A **bastard** just like his many uncles and aunties_, she sneered mentally. The baby stared at her innocently, if only he had his father's eyes, he would've been a perfect copy of his father.

The woman stepped forward with a warm smile, "Hello, Mrs. Bovino. I am Harriet Potter, please call me Harry. Everyone does, it is nice to meet you," Harriet barely twitched as Guida shook her hand with obvious distaste.

"Guida Bovino, _pleasure_ ," she said. She ignored her husband as he introduced himself to them, instead, she continued to observe the children and the woman. She started walking towards the dining room, "come, I have a time limit. I want to hear how you and Harriet met."

"Of course," her son went to lead her as if she didn't know these halls like the back of her hands. Harriet right next to him as the children obediently followed them. "Ottavio and Romeo are already in the dining room."

-x-

 **An Hour Later**

Ottavio was ready to leave at the first opening she found. Unfortunately, none was popping up, her luck was failing her. But she was the lucky one who got the privilege to sit next to Guida. For once, Romeo and her were on the same page as he was stuck by their dear daddy, who was trying to talk to him. This has been the first time since that one dinner where she felt uncomfortable during a meal in her own home in a long time. She hated it, hated her dear 'parents' and everything else about this lunch.

Her parents make everything worse, especially her 'mother'. She bristled as Guida made another sly remark about Pietro and how he runs the Family. How dare that woman! Bovino was finally going back to its original rank in the underworld after her father's ruling! All because of Pietro, Ottavio bit viciously into her steak.

The others at the table who understood what Guida implied were in various states of anger. Harriet, who has been steadily getting madder, set down her fork calmly as her eyes were blazing with rage. She gently patted her napkin against her lips, before she looked at Guida with cold fury. " _Get out_ , I had enough of your shite. You come here, insulting our people, our house, Pietro's hard work and our children. I had enough, you bitter old hag! Martinez, Thomas, escort Miss Guida and Mister Gerrard off of the land. Perhaps in the future, we will be able to get on better terms."

Ottavio coughed as Pietro watch this unfolded with a smirk on his face. Romeo was grinning as he drank his grape juice (one of their family's greatest weakness, grapes and anything favored like grapes). Their mother looked outraged at the outburst, she looked at Pietro as if to tell him to defend her.

"Pietro! Would you really allow her to do this? I am your mother and you aren't even married to her!" Ottavio was grinning as the guards were pushing Guida out of the room with the Eighth looking dumbfounded at the turn of events. "Are you going to choose me over a slut!?"

Everything screeched to a halt, as shadows hooded Pietro's eyes. The amused smirked dropped off his face and slid down into a straight line. "She is not a slut, she's still a virgin and you will never insult her again, not when she is above you. And yes, I would always choose her. In fact, I would choose anyone in this room over you, always." He hissed as he stood up. "You barely can call yourself a mother, not when you look at me as if I am some kind of pawn or chip for you to use. So you can keep your filthy hands away from mine, I am no longer a step for you to walk on or use."

Ottavio laughed as she hung onto Romeo who was laughing just as hard at their 'parents' faces at being kicked out of their old mansion. After a while, they went back to eating. She smiled as the others walked into the dining room, filling in the empty chairs once again. She was glad her family was back together, the others were talking and laughing as she watched them.

She blushed as Grace shoved her against her chest. She glared at Romeo who was smirking, ignoring the urge to send a rude gesture towards him in front of Harriet and Pietro. Wasn't worth getting her weapons taken away and unable to leave the mansion for a week. Wait, was she grounded last time? Holy shit, she was grounded for the first time in her life and didn't realize it. So was Romeo!

"You fuckers! You grounded me last time! You can't do that!" Ottavio yelled out, startling everybody but Pietro who frowned at her. She huffed, crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"Ottavio, don't curse. Especially not in front of the younger ones," Pietro scolded her, almost making her feel bad but the snickering from her brothers made her angrier. "And yes, we can ground you. I am responsible for you and we can punish you in any way we deem to do so."

As she stomped off, she heard Ruprecht say something. "It seems she has finally entered her rebellious stage, I wish you and Harriet good luck."

"Wait, she wasn't in her rebellious stage?!" Her brother yelped as others started to laugh at his question. She huffed, those idiots. She wasn't being rebellious.

-x-

Harriet wanted to die, she shoved a pillow on her face. She was an adult and shouldn't be so flustered by teasing. She held the phone closer to her ear, "Blaise, stop laughing." It came out muffled as she still tried to suffocate herself while scolding him.

 _"Oh, my love, not even dating yet and you claimed him without even realizing,"_ she could practically see him shaking his head. He huffed out a laugh, " _so possessive, hate to see how you react if someone flirted with him."_

"Look, I didn't mean to call him my Pietro, okay? I was trying to complain about his mother, can we please stay on topic?" she begged as she finally removed the pillow from her face, her cheeks were burning as her hair turned pink and curled tightly. "Look, you are turning my hair into a pink afro-stop laughing! I can't help it when my emotions get out control, I don't have my bracelet on," she whined.

" _Okay, okay, calm down_ ," Blaise laughed. " _What are you going do about that photo? Don't tell her this, but Hermione can be scary when you don't do what you promised to do or you forget._ " Silence, " _you forgot to take a photo of everyone, you know she likes the photos of the people who you meet. She has an endless book with photos that you send."_

"Wait, is that what she does? Scrapbook it?" She asked, before shaking her head. "I have photos of everyone, you know individually or in groups, mostly of the kids. But not a group one, we are planning on taking it later in the week. Pietro said he wanted to go shopping for the kids and get them new outfits."

" _Ah, so this isn't one-sided-"_

"Shut up."

 _"Ah, come- she hung up"_

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading, the reviews and support! I am working on a spin-off, I guess. It's about Romeo and the Romeo from Wherefore Art thou, Romeo? That was in my Ideas story, he was tweaked a bit. I don't know if I will post it. It starts after the fifteen chapter and some where in the beginning of the sixteenth. Here's the beginning part of it. (I will probably remove it in a bit and move it to Ideas.)

* * *

 **Romeo meet the not so Romeo**

 **Warning: A homophobic Character, Cursing, Mafia Teenagers Stumbling through Life**

 **Romeo stared at his so-called counterpart, the moron was humming as he looked around them. Romeo dropped the rocket launcher that brought him here, breaking it in the progress. "Shit, I am never going to be found."**

-x-

His counterpart looked at the broken machine, " _ah_. Was that my ride home? It's kinda like the bazooka, Lambo has. That's probably a bad thing." He grinned as he poked it with his foot. Romeo hit his shoulder as he growled.

"Don't kick it, moron! Who knows what could happen if you fucked it up more," he huffed before bending down to inspect the damage. Christ, he's lucky it's not too bad- he was on the other side of the room in the arms of some man like some damsel in distress. "Hey! What the _fuck_ -!?" The rocket launcher exploded as a green shield block the blast that came from it.

Before he could do anything, his mouth was covered by a scarf and he was being carried away. His surroundings blurred before they stopped in a forest. "Hehe, nerve-wracking. That was fun, let's do it again, face-stealer."

"Face-stealer! If anyone is a face-stealer, it's you! This is my world, not yours, moron!" He gritted out, regretting that he let his curiosity get the better of him. He ripped himself out of that fucker's hold. "And what the hell is the matter with you?! We nearly died back there!"

"Maa, and whose fault was that, darling?" Romeo felt disgusted at the obvious flirting, disgusting piece of shit.

"Shut the fuck up, because of you, I am going to be in trouble with Pietro and Harriet!" He stomped off, choking as the scarf was pulled backwards. "What the hell?!"

"Heh, you sure are an idiot. That's saying something, coming from me." It was then he realized that the scarf was a very unnecessary long one. And it was wrapped around his and the other's neck like one of those cheesy couples who share one when it's winter and cold. Romeo quickly took it off before starting to stomp off. Towards the way of the most likely destroyed warehouse. "You are going the wrong way, Princess Happy." He turned around, just in time to see an explosion.

"Fuck," so much trouble. He stomped passed that annoying piece of a shithead. Not!Romeo grinned at him before he followed him as he hummed.


	14. Chapter 14

Harriet rolled her eyes as she dragged Ken out of the car, he pouted and looked away from her. Chikusa sighed as he pushed back his glasses, "you are wasting time. It's not like you have to wear a suit, Harriet said that the outfit only has to be your liking and not a fashion mess."

"Yes, he is right, I just didn't _quite_ put it that way," Harriet muttered as Chikusa just shrugged. Ken looked at them suspiciously, his arms crossed. "Come on, Mukuro and Pietro are already ahead of us."

"Fine! Let's just get this over with." Chikusa and she stared at the back of Ken annoyed when he turned to look at them impatiently. Like he didn't hang onto the car door, leaving scratch marks, for almost thirty minutes. " _Well_ , come on, slowpokes."

"I am going to kill him when no one can see," Chikusa finally said as they trailed after him. Harriet huffed as Ken said something about them making them late to Pietro who looked amused, not buying it for a moment.

"I will cover your alibi," Harriet offered as she started to walk towards the other three that were looking at shirts.

Despite going shopping right after breakfast, they ended up shopping until four o'clock because of Mukuro, Ottavio, and Romeo (the other two showed up just before lunch). Surprisingly, it was not because they were fighting, no it was because the three of them couldn't find anything they want for the photo. But they did find many outfits that they made Pietro pay for, despite that Harriet was willing to pay for half of it to lessen the burden on Pietro's personal bank account.

Chikusa and Ken were ready to kill all three of them but were too tired from carrying the shopping bags. By the time, they got home, the ones who forced to carry bags or pay for the trip, agreed to never go shopping with them again. While Romeo walked away, he very reluctantly and secretly admitted that the three little ones were okay. _**Somewhat**_ , they were still little shits that are willing to give back anything tenfold.

 _"Oi!_ Asshole, let's go! We are marathoning movies that Harriet hasn't seen."

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped back. His sister was still an annoying bitch, nothing is going to change that. _Nothing._

-x-

Grace sighed as she cracked her back, she yawned. " **Finally** , we got everyone!" She yelled to the others, who cheered. After that call from Harriet all those months ago, everyone was forced to work on crushing Estraneo, not that anyone minded. They were sick motherfuckers, smart ones, but _messed up,_ man.

Smiling, Grace looked at the screen of her computer, she scratched her head. Soon everyone was quiet as they sat around awkwardly. One of the workers looked at her, "what do we do now?"

"I have no fucking clue," Grace muttered as she looked around.

"Well, fuck."

-x-

Harriet sighed as Lambo was finally sleeping, Pietro who was on the other side of the bed yawned. Stretching back into the pillow, he melted as he ignored the amused look shot his way. "I believe that this is my room, Mister Bovino," she said quietly. He hummed as he covered up, bringing his son closer to him.

Opening his eyes as he pointedly looked around the room, "Ah, it is." She giggled as he just closed his eyes and laid back down, a small smirking pulling up his lips at the sound. She laid down more comfortable as she faced him, "are you going to watch me all night?"

"Are you going to stay in my room all night?" She asked, her bright eyes were freely taking in the adorable sight in front of her.

"Are you going to stare us all night?" He asked as he turned his head in her direction, his jade eyes were shining brightly.

"Maybe," she smirked.

"Then, maybe," he drawled as he got more comfortable.

"You know," she smirked as she leaned closer, "you have been in my bed three whole times. Yes three," she said when he looked at her once again. "And now we are raising five kids and one teenager, two if you count Grace, together. We still have never gone on a date, don't you think this should be fixed?"

"Oh? And are you planning to fix that?" He asked as he leaned closer, carefully not to crush his son's head. A grin replacing his smirk as she rolled her eyes. But she still moved closer.

"I don't know, are you free on Friday night? Let's say eight," she asked him.

"Hmm, sorry, no can do," he sighed sadly as he shook his head.

She slapped his shoulder, "jerk, **fine**. I will ask Grace then, I ain't wasting the dinner reservation. " She huffed as he laughed before he covered his mouth when Lambo started to started to move at the sound. She glared at him, "hey, mister! Stop laughing, I have you know that took me a lot of working up to."

"I'm just kidding, love," he looked at her fondly. "Yeah, I can do you."

"What?" She asked wide-eyed, he froze before started to stutter. " _Kinda_ moving too fast, don't you think?" Her voice was a little high pitch as she sat up on the bed.

"I mean I can do you at that time, no wait, I mean-I-," he got up as he back up before falling off the bed. Hitting his head, "shiii- _shovel_ that hurt!"

The ceiling light lit up the room as the six other kids stood in the doorway, Grace stared at him, "should we take Lambo? Also, can we have some ice cream?"

Mukuro poked his head around her, "first of all, ew. Second, can we also have cake?" Ken was busy fake gagging in the background as Chikusa shook his head in disappointment.

" _Tch_ and you call me a horny bastard, at least I can wait until we have some privacy," Romeo said as he looked at him, smirking.

"We? Are you talking about your hands? Just so you know, no one counts hands as other people or are you so desperate to name-?" Ottavio interpreted by a flying pillow to her face. " _Hey!_ "

Pietro ran his hand through his hair, "Ottavio, no teasing and inappropriate comments like that again. This goes for all of you- _and_ yes, you too, Grace. At least, around the younger ones." Grace pouted as she blew a piece of her hair out of the way. "Stop glaring, Romeo. " He started to push them out of the room, ignoring the muffled laughter as he shut off the light.

"Just so you know, you ain't getting anything on Friday," he coughed as he closed the door, the idiots around him laughed at Harriet's words.

"Come on, you get anything in the kitchen if everyone promised to never say a word," he paused as everyone agreed. Beside Mukuro who only hummed, he narrowed his eyes. "Fine, an early allowance too."

"A raise too?" The others were now looking at them, Grace grinning at the thought. She needed to buy Zahara a new telescope that she was eyeing for a while, but she was too hesitant to buy for herself.

"Grace, you're my employee, not a minor that I am taking care of," he deadpans, she pouted. " _Whatever_ , it's not like I was planning to spend _my_ money on _myself_. Cause I totally worked my ass off to spoil the fuck out of my brats, _God forbid the day I did that_." He grumbled as he handed them the cash, beginning with Grace who took off with a crackle.

Everyone else took their money with more grace. But Chikusa was the only one who thanked him, he smiled at him, He was truly glad that he had one- "You also own the jar money, don't forget that." Pietro's eyes twitched as Chikusa pat him on the shoulder, walking past him with a hum. His only hope was now his son, _those shitty brats_...

"He is right," Ruprecht said as he held out a jar that was filled with money that was almost bursting out of the top. The Russian man had taken amusement from popping up from nowhere, making anyone who cursed pay, even followed them when they didn't pay. He was also currently the only one who never cursed yet, no matter what anyone did. "You know, I think Harriet is much harder on them than you. They catching onto that little fact."

"Shut up," he said as he stuffed his last two bills in the jar. While the family is doing well, he is pretty sure he is going broke. He turned his wallet upside, shaking out only a coin. "Well, shit."

Laughing, Ruprecht picked up it and put it in the jar, " good night, boss." Pietro growled at his back as he walked away, flipping him off. "I saw that, now you owe me when you get paid or able to get more money."

"I just flipped you off," he groaned loudly.

"I didn't make the rules," his booming laughter echoed through the empty space.

* * *

 **A/N** : Pietro is in charge of the Bovino family back account that he only can use for the family and he gets paid for running the Family. He made it a rule because of his father fucked the family over with overspending and having like seven illegitimate children. Pietro is the only one he actually had with his wife. To make it worse, the old fart fell in love with one of his mistresses a.k.a the mother of Ottavio, Romeo and Lorence (that dude who tried to kill Pietro, but Harriet stopped him (that's also why only those three were ever brought into the family)). Honestly, the old Bovino family is messed up, like trust in your mother will end with a knife in the back if that can help her get to the top. Pietro's and his grandfather's generations were/are the best ones in the Family's history.

Thank you for the reviews and support.

(Sorry, I missed up Ruprecht's names)


	15. Chapter 15

Romeo sat in the chair as his brother shifted almost nervously, Pietro coughed lightly, before he started to talk. "I know you have been... uh, exploring the um, depths of-"

Horrified at the way this was going, Romeo interrupted him with a panicked expression. "Whoa! Oh no! Nope! We are not having this talk, okay? I don't need it, especially from you! And if I ever, I mean ever need any, any kind of help in that department or any questions, I will ask Gennaro! He's the one who gets my condoms and crap," Romeo was holding his head as he shook it. Can he just disappear or run out? Please?

Pietro sighed as he slumped down, "that's good. Very good, then let's move on to business." Romeo sat up straighter when his older brother became serious. "Ottavio will be coming with you and a younger girl from an allied family will be joining you. You guys will be scoping out a smaller gang that has been acting out in their territory and if needed, you will put an end to it."

"What's this girl's name anyways?" Romeo asked as he leaned back.

"Her name? It's Bianchi."

As Romeo walked out of the room, somewhere in another universe, a lady was apologizing for the hell he was going to go through.

-x-

Ottavio tapped her leg as she waited for her brother and the other girl. She knew who Bianchi was, after the parties she was forced to go to when she was younger. It was impossible to miss the pink haired girl who was loud and always talked about princes and love. Plus, she was pretty cute.

"Hello, Bovino," Ottavio turned around, _speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Bianchi was smiling sweetly, she was dressed up as innocently as she acted. _Trying too hard,_ Ottavio thought.

She nodded at her, before going back to search for her brother. Her eyes latched onto the head full of green hair, her mouth dropped open as she continued to stare. Romeo ignored her stare as he walked towards them, seemingly still confident and proud. Ottavio can admit he rocks the new green just as well as his old hair. But he's still ugly, she just wasn't prepared for his new hairstyle.

She grinned, "nice hair, just get it done?"

Romeo smirked, not willing to give in her teasing, _this mission is too important for them to mess up because of a childish argument._ Despite thinking that, deep inside he was cursing and trying to kill her with only his will and thoughts alone. _Stupid little shitheads, wait until I am done with this mission. There will be hell to pay._ "Yeah, decided a little change here and there couldn't be too bad."

 _His little sister only smiled while her eyes glinted evilly. Brother and sister continued to smile at each other, the air around them dropping down in temperature, lightning cracking. Bianchi_ _looked between the two as they started to scary the ones around them. But her eyes kept going back to the princely teenage, her heart speeding up. Her heart raced painfully at the sight of him, he was_ _so perfect._

 _Romeo Bovino, the future boss of his Family that is steadily raising in the ranks. He himself has a reputation for being a growing hitman and playboy._ Her hands clasped in front of her as she looked at him. _A perfect future husband, she only has to snatch him and keep the others away._ Her eyes glinted dangerously at the other girls who no doubt took noticed of him before her.

-x-

Harry had decided that it was time to introduce some of her family to her little ones... Okay, some of her family decided that it's time to meet them. It was the oddest group that they could've sent to be honest. (She knows that they meet up before to decide who would go.) Blaise, Luna and Dennis. Harriet laughed while Blaise and Mukuro stared each other down considering the almost two feet height difference between them, it was a odd sight.

But the way Grace seemingly understood what Luna was saying or at least a bit of what she was saying was horrifying. It was even worse when apparently that Luna had mist flames - when did that happen? Why had no one warn her of this new danger? _Betrayal at it's fine!_

"Hi! I am Dennis, are you Lady Harriet's boyfriend that Hermione has been telling us about?" Harry never felt more horrified when she turned to see Dennis and Pietro standing together. What has her friend been telling people back home? She never felt more betrayed before. _Betrayal, betrayal was everywhere! T.T_

She never turned around faster when she heard Mukuro laugh loudly, sounding too much like the Weasley Twins for her liking. Somehow when she was looking at Dennis and Pietro, Luna and Mukuro started playing with their flames. A giant dragon and some mythical creature that looks familiar were fighting, flames and water going everywhere. When she tried to stop them, everyone was too busy watching the monsters' fight to pay attention to her warnings. She even saw Pietro betting with Grace in the back- _that's right, I saw you, you stupid man!-_ she ended up giving up on stopping them.

When the fight stop (Luna's creature won), she didn't feel one ounce of pity for Pietro who had to pay for the damaged stone wall and garden. That's what he gets for enabling them! She didn't even interfere when everyone got in trouble by Ruprecht, they shouldn't have ignored her warnings. Tch, she tried to ignored the way Pietro and Mukuro were trying to gain her pity and love. Like she spoil them when they are in trouble, she would never do that in a million years! She thought while she pet Luna's head who was soaking up the sky flames Harriet was lightly giving out.

She couldn't help the sly smile she sent to Pietro who looked offended and angered, while she snuggled more into Harriet. _Yes, Miss Pearl was right. Having a sky was the best feeling in the world,_ she wrapped her arms around Harriet. Their fragile bond that has been building since Hogwarts, finally slipped in place and strengthened into a Full Bond, now that both the sky and mist had finally took noticed of their flames and started to actively use them.

 **A/N:** **I just found it funny that Harriet is literally the one wooing Pietro and not the other way around. (Psst, Hermione ships it and Ron didn't know it was possible to mail people, muggles are really weird.)**

 **As of right now, Harriet finally got her first guardian. The others are either partly bonded or getting Courted (hehe, it's Pietro whose getting woo-ed. Yes, Harriet and Pietro both knowledged that they are theirs, but Pietro isn't exactly the strongest in the flame deportment compared to Harriet. So they are slowly making their way to bonding). The only reason Ron and Hermione are not bonded to her, is because they haven't activated their flames, if they were, they would've been her guardians a long time ago.**

 **I hope the chapter is alright. Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Romeo wasn't even sure what happened. He swears his perfect-now green but still perfect- hair that he wasn't actively trying to be an asshole or anything that could have gotten them in this situation. The mission had started off pretty well.

They had left the meeting spot, no arguments happened in the beginning. They were able to talk about their abilities and the mission, then Bianchi had said something to Ottavio. Instead of the explosion he had expected, Ottavio had shot the darkest look towards her with a sneer. Romeo had stiffed up, ready to block anything his sister would throw at the girl who was courting Death or a future as a brainless vegetable. (Bianchi is strong for her age, but Ottavio was on another level and was still getting stronger. Romeo knew who to put his money on, he wasn't a fool, _he_ was the one putting up with her growing up.)

The progress of watching the target was much harder than it should have been. Snide and sharp remarks were thrown back and forth, hidden in honey covered words. Bianchi made a _move_ on him, he felt disgusted and had wanted to flinch from the touch on his chest. He tried to shrug it off and keep his distance from her. (Maybe if they were older, but right now, all he saw was his annoying little sister with her annoying cheeky smile. Too fucking disturbing.) But she kept trying, fluttering her eyelashes and held onto him with her pink claws.

He could deal with that, it was easy enough but then she got possessive. Romeo had met a cute girl with long eyelashes and was his _age,_ not four years younger. He was flirting with her when Bianchi and Ottavio was off to the side watching them. Or in Ottavio's case, rolling her eyes as she tried to ignored the older girl's adorable giggles. Bianchi had snapped at her, gripping Romeo's arm until it started to bleed.

Ottavio had reached her limit at the sight of the blood and the kind girl's scared expression. Bianchi made her angry worse when she had brought out a poisonous cake. There was citizens around them and more importantly witnesses. Quickly she dragged the girl away with her hair, growling at her. Romeo had to apologise to the girl before following them, hoping that he wouldn't found a body in the alleyway with Ottavio standing over it.

After that, they were able to continue the mission. But-But it all went down to hell when Bianchi tried to give Romeo a cake that was obviously poisoned and Ottavio just-snapped. (They had later found out that she can't cook anything without it being poisoned. Why the fuck wasn't that in the notes?) It resulted in three buildings wrecked, their target killed and a two hour police chase. And an unknown amount of damage.

-x-

Romeo choked, "but Pietro! It wasn't, I-you can't do this! I have been working my ass off! I have been trying so hard, this wasn't _my fault!"_

Pietro was unmoved by his brother's pleas. His jaw tightened for a moment before he released a sigh. He rubbed his head, "...one job and you. Completely. **_Fuck. It! UP_** _!_ " He slammed his hands on the table, shaking it violently causing Romeo to flinch. _"You_ guys were almost caught by the police and to make it worse! Your little car chase was aired all crossed of Italy!"

Romeo felt his heart drop. He knew he should stop before he makes it worse but he didn't do it. "..I-I didn't do it, I- brother, please."

Pietro glared, unmoved by him and pleading. "No, Romeo, no more. As of right now, you are forbidden from leaving the mansion and taking any missions for a year." Romeo felt his heart stopped as he stared at his brother. "Consider your chance as heir non-existent. Leave."

Romeo stumbled out of the room, feeling lost. For so long and now, he choked back a sob. He bit his tongue, no he can't cry, he screwed his eyes shut. He had held onto the wall, blinking as he tried his best not to let his emotions get the better of him. He snapped his head up when someone touched his shoulder. Ottavio looked at him, shifting as she talked. "Romeo? You look-look like someone killed your dog," she laughed half-heartedly.

Romeo said nothing, but shrugged her hand off harshly. He started walking away, she followed him concerned. "What's the matter, big baby? Going to cry?" She tried to joke, unsure on how to comfort him.

He stopped and looked at her, "I just lost my chances as heir of the Bovino family. I am on home arrest for a whole damn year." He hissed, his eyes stinging and he hated it. Hated that she was trying to joke around, hated that he still cried like a big baby. "While you get off with a slap on the wrist and questions if you are okay! Just leave me alone, you stupid princess! I am not willing to deal with you and your fucking jokes!"

He stomped off, leaving Ottavio in the empty hallway. That night none of the Bovino Siblings slept and feeling like they all ended up back on square one. When they just met, Romeo and Ottavio barely knowing each other because one was outside trying to survive and the other stuck home, fearing the day her mother decided it was time for her to _work_ too. Pietro barely nineteen, was forced to raise the bastards he just learned of, minutes before he met them.

-x-

Harriet touched Pietro's shoulder gently, her eyes looking at him concerned. "I want you to know that I am saying this as nicely as possible..you made a mistake. You had punished them unfairly, you let Ottavio off way too much and Romeo's was too harsh."

"Romeo was in charge and he had let things get too out of hand. Harriet, they could've gotten arrested yesterday and of all things they could've caught for, it was over a stupid fight between each other." Pietro looked at her.

She look at him before sighing quietly, she sat down on the bed next to him. His hand in hers, "but Ottavio and Bianchi were the ones fighting. Romeo tried his best, Ottavio isn't easy to control when angered, you know this Pietro. You saw the video, Ottavio had started the fight, she was the one who used bombs to destroy the buildings. Pietro, you can't pay favorites, especially not like this. And you definitely can not anf I mean this, you cannot take out your worry and angry on the kids."

Pietro gritted his teeth as he ran his hand through his hair. Guilt raising up in him. She put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Go talk to them, and please do it right this time." After that she left with a pointed look.

 _A coward,_ his mind hissed when he had decided to work on his paperwork. It sounded too much like his mother for him to listen to it. _Failure, couldn't even do one simple thing. A Disappointment._

He shot up when the door was slam open, a gun pointing at the intruder. Lucas panted as he held out a paper, "boss, it's Romeo. He-He left, he ran away."

His heart dropped. No, he rubbed his head before he threw a glass cup that was the night stand against the wall. "Find him! Now! Don't let anyone outside know he's gone!"

-x-

 **A/N: Time for Bovino Family drama? So much for this story being all fluff, hahaha. In-training-BAMF! Romeo gonna steal the limelight for a bit with only a peak of the others.**

 **Also why the police aren't breaking down their door was because they were in disguise and Pietro only knew it was them, was because he had helped them in creating their disguises. The Flores siblings are considered the most wanted children right now, in Europe.**

 **This is me still wanting to write 'Romeo met the not so Romeo' but can't because I have like seven, six? five? other stories to finish. A certain character is gonna show up, hehe. This will be going on for like three-five chapters or maybe not even that. *shrugs* Expected another chapter today, really soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Romeo looked at the mirror, his hair once again dyed, this time it's a plain brown. He grimaced while he did, ugh, the damage he was doing to his poor hair. Then came the worst part, he started to shove off his hair with the biggest guard on. Instantly it started to get out of control, a **_rat nest._** He huffed and looked away at the box of colored contacts he had gotten. Carefully he put those in, gorgeous blues turned into green.

Stepping back, he wanted to cringed as he saw a boy who looked any other boy who ran through streets trying to survive. Uncaring if he was messy but made sure he wasn't too bad. Gone were the clothes worth hundreds and in place was study and cheap clothes. He breathed in shakily. _He got this, he's more trained than before, he started off better._

He quickly cleaned his mess until it looked like it never happened. He threw his garbage in a bag and walked out of the hotel door with the garbage and his specially made bag. As he passed the trash, he threw the garbage bag in. He left the place and his old hometown on a old tourist bus that was going to Rome, but he got off at a rest stop in Vatican City where he checked into a better hotel than the shitty one he was in before that.

He was here to met with a hacker who he had saved before. He needed a few fake IDs and get a few things straightened out before he leaves for work in America, a country everyone thought he hated. Like he cared about countries enough to hate one. He just needed a couple countries no one think he would go to.

The Americas, Britain and Japan were countries he had chose (Japan was just for the hell of it.) The Americas he had a couple of his best connections in, Britain because it had one of his hacker friends that was in pretty high demand.

He walked into a dog walker, apologizing, he continued walking to the park. Sitting down in a out of the way bench, he opened a file. Everything he could need was there, he texted the other thanks. He put it away and prepared to leave when loud explosions went off.

-x-

He cursed his luck, one day from that stupid family and he was already in trouble. He ran between anything he can, quickly getting lost in this city he never paid attention to while he was being drove around. The small time gang members behind, laughed as he ended up in a dead end. The poorly and quickly homemade explosions were too unpredictable to use, it could easily end up being his life instead theirs taken in the blast. As he looked around while they slowly made his way towards him, he quickly made a decision.

 _Dying was better than going back to that hellhole. He didn't want to crawl back like some pathetic bastard._

But before he could understand what happened, a black and white blur knocked out three of the seven men in the alleyway. It was a teenager with brown hair, who made work of the others in a few well placed hits. He stood in the middle of the downed men, barely a hair out of place. Gokudera felt amazed by him, he saved him, someone who he didn't even know. Who was barely worth his father's time unless he was dying by his sister and- he ignored that line of thought when his savior talked to him.

"Kid, what are doing angering people like them? Don't you know what they do?" He questioned harshly, a glared darkening his face. He shook his head, of course he doesn't know who they were. "They are sex traffickers, idiot, with your looks, they would have gotten a pretty penny. Obviously judging by that look, you are a virgin and sheltered. Your worth just double for even more sicker bastards, even a prettier penny."

The young man (that look, he wasn't like the other teenagers at those parties, his eyes were older and darker.) gripped his wrist, pulling him along, they walked into a second hand store. Going straight to the back, he grabbed a hat.

After it was paid for, he stuffed it on the head of the still terrified Hayato who just learned how close he was to being sold. Realizing that they weren't sneering at him but leering at him, he shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. "Kid, you are going to have to dye your hair a more common color until you can defend yourself. Also change the way you dress too while you at it, you look like a second generation young master running away from his caretakers for a day of fun. Making a bigger target for the others, probably pissing off the local street kids too."

At the corner of his eyes, he started to see all the looks sent his way, the greed in them. His unnamed Savior continued. "Those bombs have to go, too noticable and the local gangs, citizens and police ain't gonna like a little dumbass like you, bombing up their home. Who knows, you could have just disrupt a temporary trust between families, thinking the other are the ones sending kids to disrupt their streets."

He growled, "they are my only weapons on hand, I can't stop using them." He started to struggle with the grip that became hard steel, panic setting in as he was dragged into an abandoned building.

The man glared at him, throwing him down, he kneel down in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "This isn't a fucking joke, dumbass, this is your life on line. The bombs, hair and clothes got to go if you want to _survive._ Everything about you is making you a bigger target and you can't handle it yet. So fucking mellow down and keep your head on straight, don't try to be bigger than you are."

Hayato looked at him, feeling lost. The man got up and walked to the door, before he turned back. "They are going to be hundreds of thousands of guys like you, always trying to stand out and prove their worth. And there is always going to be people out there to show where exactly you belong on the food chain and keep them there."

Hayato scrambled up, the question coming out of his mouth before he could truly think if he should do it. "What? People like you, huh? Showing me where I belong?" But he was hurt and angry, it was better than being terrified, so he let himself be _angry_.

The man looked at him, uncaring about him and his outburst. _How could he?_ He hissed mentally, judging _him like this, he isn't anything like the others, he had worth and he wasn't trying to prove anything to anybody._ "Are you?! Beating me down, so I won't climb up! _This isn't going to stop me!_ I will be someone, people will know _me_ and _respect_ me." He panted as he glared at the man.

With a couple long strides, the young man was in front of him, easily towering over him with his older body. " _Yes, I am._ I dragged you down to show where you are at, not to keep you there but to make you understand. _You are not strong enough yet to survive on the top_. Stop trying to be at the top, when you aren't gonna live longer than a day there, it would be a _**waste.**_ "

He left him there, mad at everything, at the fact he was right. He was just mad and he broke a dirty window with a yell. He yelled as he gripped his hair, suddenly feeling powerless and little. _He hated it, hated it, absolutely loathed this_ ** _ugly_** _feeling._

He didn't know when he started, but that night he sobbed and yelled at no body. This wasn't fair, he thought leaving would make it go away. That he wouldn't be at the bottom and at the control of someone. He screamed into his arm, his other hand gripping his head. Yell, scream, sob, he repeated that over and over until he passed out.

(The next morning, he realized that the man never said he couldn't climb up, only said he was at the bottom. He had potential, he said that he could do it. Hayato quickly looked for him, because if he thinks he could, then the man might help.)

-x-

Romeo cursed at himself, Pietro, his stupid kid sister and those annoying little shits. Why did he help the kid? He questioned himself as he hid from the annoying kid who dyed his hair the same shade as his and cut his hair the same length as Romeo's. Making the two look like siblings and he was working it to his favor too. He listened to the kid asked a woman if he saw his big brother and that they were playing chase and he wasn't playing fair.

( _Tch, you could have ran, completely disappear from here. He would've lost you the first time you noticed him with no hope of seeing you again._ A voice that sounded like a younger him, a him before his family. One bitter and hateful towards everything and everyone. He viciously stomped on it and left it in its box.)

-x-

 **A/N: Hayato Gokudera and Romeo Bovino, two angry(hurt) boys against the world. Hayato is young, unprepared and just left his only home. Literally like the same day he left (so OOC everywhere and it's AU that's about family and fluff in its weird way fanfic if you don't like the reason he was like that) . Romeo is going back to his roots, not very smoothly either. He's a bit too big for the street rat shoes.**

 **He's stumbling over the fact he cares about people outside of his family and his goal of being heir. (It's Harriet's fault and her sky flames, all of it, nothing to do with his growing family and those brats. None, absolutely none.)**

 **Also I just noticed that Romeo never calls Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken anything but those brats or little shits. When I write Romeo, I also can't really think of them as anything but that, unless it's individual. So Shitty Lil brothers who annoy the crap out of you, but Mafia editions. (Mostly Mukuro)**

 **Before I forget, did I warn you guys that my tablet with all the crap for the stories were stolen, so things are not going to match up? And if Romeo, Ottavio and the dead one's story isn't clear in three chapters. I will just tell you it.**

Romeo-16

Chikusa, Mukuro, Ken - 9 or 10

Gokudera - 8ish

Lambo - 5-8 months

Harriet - 21-22

Grace-18,19

Pietro-25

Ottavio, Bianchi - 12


	18. Chapter 18

Romeo smirked as the kid cursed, his jacket was left in the kid's grip. A ripped paper that had a part of the name of the hotel Romeo was staying in was safely tucked in his mini pocket that was hidden, where he would find a couple bills for food. It was a game, well in Romeo's perspective it was. He would leave clues then run, the kid would look for him and if he can't find him by a hour, Romeo would go further.

The longest the kid took to find him was two weeks but that was at the very beginning of the game. It's been almost six months since Romeo ran away and he had found the kid. (He should've been in the United States and building up his savings there. Instead he's in France, brushing up his skills in the language and using up his stashes here.) Romeo decided it was time for them to do a simple hit on a man, one that Haya- the kid can follow him on without messing it up.

So when he got to his hotel room, he sat down and enjoy the fashion show that was happening on the Television. It took Hayato an hour to walk through the door, his face filled with exhaustion and anger. Romeo wasn't surprised, the two had been on the chase for a whole day straight without much rest. But he was disappointed, his stamina was lower than he had thought. The kid flopped on the couch, covering up with Romeo's fluffy blanket that he doesn't really use much anyways.

Romeo waited until the show to be over, to look at the kid closer. His hair was long enough to hang over his eyes now, the brown makeup from his eyelashes had smeared around his eyes. His roots were coming out and Romeo noted down to touch up on that and maybe trim their hair before they leave tomorrow morning. He also decided that he could watch the small marathon of that baking show and they could leave tomorrow morning anyways.

He already paid for the room for the night and he couldn't waste money like he used to. And he needed his beauty sleep too, plus the target was staying at his hotel for another week, what was the rush? (He really did need sleep, despite sleeping enough last night, he was planning on watching the baking-wait, he lied, it was the house flipping show -he's gonna need that sleep for tomorrow.)

None of this had to do with the growing bags under Hayato's- th _e Kid's_ eyes. He doesn't like the kid, not one bit. So what if he's been teaching the kid how to fight and shoot a gun. Or that he taught him people watching. Or that when he leaves the kid longer for a day, he gives a bit of money to help him out. What can he say besides that stuff just happens. (...Shut up. Stuff really just happens.) So what if this mission delays them-if it delays _**him**_ from getting on the boat. So what if he was waiting for Hayato's fake papers to be finished.

-x-

He was happy, he had seen more and did more than he had in his whole life following Romeo around. He learned how to pickpocket and pick locks, to properly shoot a gun ( _he said that it was_ ** _right,_** _he lied and taught him wrong. No wonder it had hurt so much... Why did he do it?)._ He saw so much traveling, he had been to China! To Russia, Spain, England and so many more. He even drove a motorcycle into a pole and made it exploded!

He also got to learn more about mythical creatures or U. and found the greatest magazines called 'The Wonders and Mysteries of The World'. Because there was other people who believes in the same stuff he does, maybe, maybe they can also sometimes sees something at the corner of their eye. And maybe, he wasn't crazy, wasn't just imagining the weird creature that was almost like a fairy. (Romeo didn't mock him for believing, he even said something about sometimes seeing stuff too. Even says he might know someone whose a witch! He snickered a bit, but he was _serious_.)

Hayato looked at the target, _his_ target through the telescope, Romeo corrected his position before nodding. Hayato gulped as his finger touched the trigger. His body relaxing when Romeo gripped his shoulder. "You got this, it's a clear shot, nothing too hard. Especially with his shiny big ass head."

 _Bam!_

Hayato's world stopped, it wasn't the feeling he was hoping for when he made his first hit. Apparently killing someone in self-defense and killing like this had a gap bigger than he thought. His mind wasn't really registering anything but Oh my God, I did it and my stomach is trying to jump out of my throat.

And then his breakfast landed on Romeo's chest who was carrying him away. Absentmindedly he thought it was good that nothing ended up on the ground before he fainted. Oh, look, his head was feeling lightheaded, he didn't realize it was.

(Great, he had embarrassed himself in front of Romeo. How great.)

-x-

Romeo couldn't get mad, it was just puke and it was a plain zip-up jacket that he had gotten on sale at a thrift store. He didn't even care that Hayato had immediately started on finishing the wooden masks that he had started making after he saw them in magazines. If that was the way he wanted to cope with killing, okay. (He wasn't sure how to handle this. When he first killed, Lorence had told him to suck it up, little bitch and clean up the mess.)

So after making sure the Kid was alright. He left. He snuck into a nightclub and charmed ladies. Not really looking for someone to bed, it was purely flirting while he thought about what to do. (His first reaction was to reach for his phone with the thoughts of multiple people who could helped him- but oh, he can't- he had left. Anyone he fully trusted was back at home-..at the Bovino Mansion.) He drank more than he could handle because he kept remembering that he had lost more than three quarters of his support while leaving.

He didn't want to remember that tonight wasn't the first time he reached for the phone or the fact that this was longest time where he hadn't reached for it. The last time he did was two weeks ago when Hayato had made something exploded using only food and what did Martinez do when his odd ability acted up? What could he do to train it because he knows that Hayato can cook, so how do you control it?

-x-

 **A/N: Romeo is in denial about missing home and it's sad. Romeo has no clue how to deal with anything and to make it worse, everyone thinks he does. And I hate Lorence so much that I read my story a couple times to look for his name. I don't know how I kept missing it.**

 **Lorence is an asshole and I hate him. And if you don't hate him now, wait.**

 **The only good thing in this chapter is Romeo spoiling Hayato with the 'small' amount of money he has. Honestly, wood carving supplies is dead weight when you are traveling the world while training to be a Hitman and your teacher is running from his past.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning** **: PTSD and Flashbacks**

People were walking back and forth, families checking everything, making sure they had everything. Kids were busy trying to pull at their parents and hurry because look, there's a water slide!

Two brothers were busying trying to make their way through the crowd. The younger one scowling as he was forced to hold onto his brother's hand, clicking his tongue as he saw various women looking at the two and even cooing. His fingers twitched as his glare became fiercer and darker. He paled as he saw a flash of pale pink, his stomach dropped and twisted, gagging he bent over.

Almost immediately Romeo stopped and started looking at Gokudera, who was trying his best to swallow the burning puke. He coughed painfully as it finally went down. Tears gathering at the edge of his eyes, drowning in shame and humiliation at his reaction of seeing someone who looked like Bianchi, he ignored Romeo's concerned questions. Instead of admitting what happened, he pursued his lips. His arms wrapped around his stomach like it will stop him from puking.

 _"I'm fine!"_ He snapped at Romeo, his stomach still twisting and pulling, revolting at the mere thought of trying to survive another poisoned meal. Phantom pains throbbing as if reminding him, like he doesn't _remember._

Remember, remember the way his throat tightened, his mouth burning and the way it spreads down to his stomach, almost as if he really had ate fire. His brain pounding against his skull because it felt like it was getting just enough air to continue on but it still wasn't **_enough_** , it never was. His limbs losing control, numb but pain still made its way through, telling him, yes, he still has them but it would've been better to cut them off to lessen the pain. Then he had to play, instead of hating the screeching, _they loved it._

He had to do it over and over, at one point he tried to play the way he was taught. But his dosage of poison was upped, _he never tried again- he can't breathe, why can't he breathe- flames, red flames burning so bright- relief, air- more, he was forced more- he hated_ ** _her, she supposed to be his sister!_**

Gokudera blinked as sleep slowly took over him. Blue, blue so pretty. His head dropped forward, his body slumped as Romeo tightened his hold. Sighing, he put Gokudera into one of the beds in their rooms. Waving off the workers and a citizen doctor who was apparently licensed in children psychology. Muttering how their parents had recently taken him in from a bad situation and yes, they were getting help.

Soon they left, giving pity stares to the boy on the bed, making Romeo's hair stand up. He glared at the shut door, his fist clenched. Turning around, he looked at the boy who for once didn't look like a small Chihuahua with too much pent up anger inside. Even asleep, the boy was supposed to moved around, not this. So still that he could barely see his chest moving up and down.

-x-

Romeo had spent the last few hours looking at his small throwaway phone. He looked around for a moment, before he picked it up. His fingers typing in a too familiar number.

 _*ring, ring*_

 _*ring, ring*_

 _*ring, rin-*_

 _"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"_ A smooth voice asked. Romeo didn't say anything, he wasn't even sure he was breathing at this point. His finger hovered over the end button before he closed his eyes. _Hayato..._

Romeo breathed in shakily, before he let out a small smile. "Hey, Gennaro. I-I need help with something." There was another long silence before a relief chuckle broke it.

"Oh Lord, you are still alive," Gennaro whispered, Romeo gripped his phone. He stomped down on anything that was trying to grow at this statement. "Romeo, Romeo do you need me to get you backup? Pietro is actually home right now-"

"No! You can't tell him or anyone, okay? Gennaro, you can't," he begged him, looking at Gokudera from the bathroom door, who had moved at the tiny outburst. He closed the door and continued to talk, quieter this time. "I-I can't go back, okay? I had met someone and-"

Gennaro choked, "You-you fell in love? Romeo-" Once again, Romeo shut his crazy ideas down before they grew. His eyes rolling at the thought of falling in love.

"No, I- there was a idiot and I helped. He got attached, but-look, I need help. Just meet us in England, okay? Tomorrow night, at Sunflower Hotel, I will send the address. Bring your equipment and my stash, the one under my bed. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

-x-

Gennaro stared at the gun which he knew was loaded, breathing in. He closed his eyes, "okay, I won't tell anyone. I will be there, don't worry."

"..Thank you." Gennaro felt his heart twisted, _I am sorry._ Romeo ended the call, clueless about the girl who was threatening his most trusted person.

Ottavio glared at the man, "Sunflower? What did he mean by that?" Gennaro clenched his jaw, before he answered.

"A small time hotel, it's in a small town called DayHills, the real name is Kelly's Bed and Breakfast," Gennaro closed his eyes when she took his phone and stuck a needle in his neck.

 _She was a moron, all this and she will only push Bambi away._ As he fell to the drug, he felt grateful that she was packing up his crap in his bag that Romeo had give him.

-x-

Romeo was glad that he wasn't really planning on staying on the cruise. But, he stopped in the middle of his hotel room. His eyes stopping on a corner, where it started to waver. Scowling, he shot the wall near where he knew her head was. "Ottavio, what are you doing here?" _Using that flame you hate so much?_

"Dragging you back home where you belong," she hissed as her illusion washed away. Lightning sparking from the ring on her left hand. Her eyes glaring at him and that pissed him off. She shouldn't be the angry one, what right did she have? She wasn't the one who lost what she has been working for years, the one who dealt with Lorence, the one who lost- he shot that thought down before it could truly form.

His flames lit up, causing his rings to warm up. A snarl ripped through his throat. "Who are you kidding?" She flinched before she pulled out her other gun, a determinated glint appeared in her eye. "Go back home, Princess."

"No, fucktard! Not until you agree to come back home-"she fell forward. Gennaro pushed back his sweaty hair while pulling out the needle from her neck. He stepped over her,

"Bitch, you fucked up, I drug myself every day." He said smugly, before he looked at Romeo who was grinning at him. Gennaro smiled back, "what's up, Bambi?"

Romeo's grin never fell so fast. "Fuck you and let's go, I booked us a plane out of here." He told him as he picked up everything he had laying out.

Gennaro felt his eye twitched, "you knew? You knew she was there?" Romeo gave Pietro thirty minutes until he was busting down the doors here. They should hurry.

Romeo snorted, "no, but I knew you were probably being watched. Did you at least get your crap?" He asked as he packed up the shit from the room. Trying to hurry mainly because he didn't want to find out how badly Gokudera would react to him not being there by him. Who knew that the kid would be so needy when he's sick, when he usually is like a cat who always acts like they were only there because of the food and shelter. "Plus you said hello _twice_ , instead of who the fuck is this," he couldn't help but add. A grin pulling at his lips as he put a couple things into Gennaro's bag.

Gennaro sighed before he shook his head, "no, not all of it but I can just stock up at the Alley near here." He ignored the last comment, instead of trying to argue that he doesn't really curse so much.

Romeo nodded, "good, also take out a bit of money. I am running low."

"What am I? A bank to you?"

"No, you are also a free doctor."

-x-

 **A/N: Gennaro is a wizard from a family that died out so he's rich (Only Romeo knows, because BFF). Not Harriet rich, but normal rich. Romeo and Gennaro's past will be told in the next chapter (after a special chapter) and this Romeo Arc is longer than originally planned.**

 **(Sorry that it's so crappy, I tried rewriting it but I think it got worse.)**

 **Ah, unknowingly Shitty sisters, another thing in common. My poor babies. (I am sorry this is turning so serious. Forgive me. The next update will be series of events that can be counted as canon to the story. You are allowed to pick and choose what you like.)**

 **The Bovino Family Flames**

 **Gerrard- Lightning**

 **Guida- Lightning**

 **Pietro - Lightning**

 **The Mistress/ Rosa( Romeo and the others Mom)- Unactivated Rainy Mist**

 **Romeo - Rainy Lightning Flames**

 **Ottavio - Misty Lightning Flames**

 **Lorence- Mist**

 **Also a look into Ottavio's side. -**

 **-x-**

Ottavio grunted as she blocked the light from her eyes. Her tongue felt huge and dry, slowly blinking, she looked at the room. At the door, Pietro was looking at her emotionlessly, his arms crossed. Any smartass remark died on the spot. His eyes burned up in angry, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She sat up, her hands clutching the sheets. "I thought I could do it, I thought I could bring him back." She answered him, suddenly feeling like a foolish kid.

Pietro sighed deeply, rubbing his head. "You..you thought you could bring him back? Romeo who had escaped us for _six months_ _?_ Romeo who had disappeared from everyone's eye and including Harriet and her friends?"

Ottavio bit her lip before she started again. "I knew where he was, I know I could beat him-"

Pietro let out a sharp laugh, "you? Beat him? Ottavio, you truly think too much of yourself, Jesus." He rubbed his forehead again with his palm. "In a fair fight, sure. But if Romeo was truly trying to killing, you would be dead before you would've noticed you were...Jesus Christ, they were right." He laughed before it became silent.

Ottavio had her head down, her hands gripping the blanket as she waited for him to continue. But he didn't, he just stood at the door with his head in one of his hands. Ottavio folded into herself in guilt, this last couple of months had been hard on him. This was first time that they had news of Romeo after he disappeared completely, their people were starting to give them looks. Especially Pietro who had been training Romeo whenever he could, now any time free was spent looking over anything that could point to Romeo. Which wasn't very often, another thing Pietro regretted. They...they had started to believe that Romeo had died and now they were looking for a body or something that told them that he did.

"You will go through training again, starting tomorrow morning at four thirty sharp with Ruprecht. If you are late, he will give you the punishment he sees fit." He said as he walked out.

Ottavio said nothing as she teared up. _She just wanted everything to go-she just wanted her annoying brother back._ She curled up with a pillow, looking like the tiny girl she was. She sniffed, great, she was crying now. _Stupid, such a stupid crybaby._ She said nothing when Chikusa came in the room and sat down on the bed besides her. The others soon following him.


End file.
